SIMPLEMENTE AMOR
by kayriu
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio fue en una de las suntuosas fiestas que solían dar sus padres. Ella tenia diez años y él, veinte. Él era un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos y profundos ojos azules, ella una niña de apenas diez años cabello aguamarina y algo pálida...
1. Tu hombre yo niña

_**SIMPLEMENTE AMOR **_

La primera vez que lo vio fue en una de las suntuosas fiestas que solían dar sus padres. Ella tenia diez años y él, veinte. Él era un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos y profundos ojos azules, ella una niña de apenas diez años cabello aguamarina y algo pálida. La primera vez que lo vio, él tocaba el piano como todo un maestro, y su pequeño corazón de niña fue conmovido por aquellas tristes notas que el apuesto rubio hacia brotar del piano

– ¿Quien es? - pregunto

– Haruka Tenou - le contesto unos de los invitado

– Haruka - susurro ella y le pareció el mas bello nombre que podía existir.

De pequeña solo te miraba  
con mis ojos limpos,  
me llevabas demasiados años  
para ser mi amor,  
te reías de mi enamorado  
corazón de niña

Desde aquella fiesta siempre espero volver a verlo, pero no volvió a ver aquella rubia cabellera hasta un año después. Con once años estaba descansando bajo un frondoso árbol cuando unas pequeñas patitas la sobresaltaron, abrió los ojos y frente a sus ojos se hallo con una gitanesca araña quiso gritar pero se había quedado paralizada y lo único que atino a hacer fue llorar, las lagrimas caían por sus meguillas hasta que una blanca mano le retiro con delicadeza a araña

– Ya todo esta bien, pequeña señorita - le dijo dulcemente él

Ella se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules y los único que atino a hace fue lanzarse a los brazos del rubio y llorar desconsolada, él no la aparto, simplemente se quedo allí abrasándola y calmando su asustado corazón

– ¡Haruka!, no deberías hacer llorar a los niños - escucho decir

– Lo siento - dijo ella separándose del rubio

Él solo le sonrió, le ofreció un pañuelo y la acompaño devuelta a la casa mientras que una chica un par de años mayor que ella le reprochaba a haruka haberla dejado sola. Aquella segunda vez que se vieron ella consiguió un pañuelo que guardo como su más grande tesoro, y desde ese día empezó a guardar recortes de revistas donde salía el apuesto rubio. Algunas veces aparecían solo, otras acompañado de su hermana y en otras con sus amigas.

Parece que fué ayer, pero ya soy mujer  
Y ahora quieres que tu cuente  
Todo lo que me ha ocurrido  
Y me pides que te explique si alguien  
Me ha enseñado a amar  
No comprendes que por ti crecí y abandoné mi nido,  
Para volar por tí, para vivir por tí

Los años pasaron y la dulce niña se fue trasformando en una hermosa mujer, a sus diecisiete años lo volvió a encontrar cuando Serena la llevo a su departamento para que recibiera clases de violín, él, seria su maestro. Y con tristeza descubrió que aquella cálida sonrisa de años atrás se había esfumado, pero aun así ella se emoción tanto a volver a verlo.

– hermano, ella es Michiru Kaioh, será tu alumna a partir de ahora – le informo la rubia

– Serena …-

– nada de peros, ella es una buena amiga mía así que trátala bien y se paciente - dijo la rubia mientras lo empujaba hasta el cuarto de música

– Hola - dijo ella nerviosa

Tu hombre, yo niña, nos separan casi 20 años,  
Tu hombre, yo niña, el amor no sabe nuestra edad..  
Tu hombre, yo niña, así son las cosas de la vida  
Tu hombre, yo niña, un amor para la eternidad

Él suspiro y ella se sintió algo decepcionada al ver que él parecía no reconocerla, los días junto a su maestro de violín fueron un sueño para Michiru y a su lado el guapo rubio volvió a sonreír de verdad, las tardes que pasaban juntos eran maravillosas. Serena estaba feliz de que su querido hermano volviese a ser el mismo de antes, pero entonces los problemas en casa de Michiru empezaron a empeorar, sus padres se divorciarían y la chica solo encontraba consuelo en casa de su maestro de violín. Una noche en que no aguanto mas escapo de la casa corrió y corrió hacia ese departamento donde sabia encontraría consuelo y protección, estaba desesperada, toco varias veces el timbre y aporreo la puerta, cuando finalmente le abrieron, los ojos adormilados de su maestro la miraron sorprendidos, fuera caía una lluvia torrencial y ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, él la abraso y ella se desahogo en los brazo del rubio.

No supo si fue el momento o el estar tan cómoda en los brazos del rubio, no lo supo pero entre sollozos ella le confeso su eterno amor y su primer beso supo a lagrimas y lluvia, esa noche fue la primera noche después de tanto que durmió tranquila y se sintió protegida porqué él velaba su sueño.

Como dos amigos que se quieren sin pedirse nada  
Como dos gotas de agua iguales en el mismo mar  
Como dos imanes atraídos por sus propias fuerzas  
Para volar por ti para vivir por ti.

La felicidad no les duro al la mañana siguiente los padres de la chica aparecieron en el departamento del rubio y se llevaron a su hija, Michiru lloro y lloro durante varios días y entonces una noche escucho a sus padres planear mandarla al extranjero y por mas que ella se negó no pudo conseguir que desistieran de su idea. El día en que partiría escapo de la casa y fue a despedirse de él, ambos se abrasaron y entonces su segundo beso también tuvo sabor a lágrimas y tristeza.

Partió hacia América aquel día prometiéndose que regresaría y entonces no habría nadie que pudiese separarlos, sabía que su amor al final triunfaría, porque ella sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Tu hombre, yo niña, nos separan casi 20 años,  
Tu hombre, yo niña, el amor no sabe nuestra edad..  
Tu hombre, yo niña, así son las cosas de la vida  
Tu hombre, yo niña, un amor para la eternidad

– Volveré – le dijo ella en un susurro mientras lo abrasaba

– Te esperare - le susurro él al oído

– Yo lo cuidare de las arpías - dijo Serena y le dio un abraso

Así fue su tercer beso con sabor a despedida y una promesa de un mañana mejor, con un futuro donde nadie los volvería a separa.

continuara ...


	2. Sueños rotos

Sueños rotos

Los ojos azules veían con nostalgia la fotografía sobre aquella mesita. ¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿Qué sería de su vida? esperaba que todo le fuese bien, ella solo se merecía lo mejor, suspiro y el olor a quemado lo hiso voltear y a ver su intento de desayuno

– ¿Hermano has vuelto a hacer huevos quemados? - pregunto Serena , somnolienta mientras salía de su recamara

– Papi ya te dije que del desayuno yo me encargo - dijo una pequeña de unos siete años

– Hotaru – sonrió el rubio

– Tengo hambre se quejó - Serena

Haruka suspiro cansado esta era su familia, Una rota y descompuesta familia pero suya al fin y al cabo. Su hermana quejándose porque a él siempre se le quemase el desayuno y su hija de siete años intentando salvar lo que se podía de sus inútiles intentos de cocinar

– Si no se dan prisa Hotaru llegara tarde - dijo Serena estirándose en la mesa

– ¡Es cierto! - dijo el rubio alarmado y en menos de cinco minutos padre e hija estaban camino a la escuela de la niña

No llegaron tarde como Serena había pronosticado, pero fue por la manera loca de conducir del rubio, se despidió de la niña y se dispuso a regresar a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y la música melancólica a todo volumen lo dejo aturdido unos segundos volvió a suspirar e ingreso al departamento

– De tantos suspiros se te va escapar la felicidad - le dijo Serena

– ¿Estas inspirada o quieres hacerme llorar? - pregunto el rubio

– Ambas - contesto ella y se sentó frente al él

Ella se merece a alguien de su edad, un hombre que la ame alguien sin compromisos sin una hija , sin un pasado tan turbulento …

– Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que lo creas – dijo la rubia, se puso de pie y lo dejo solo.

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera,  
Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar,  
Porque habías sido tu mi compañera,  
Porque ya no eres nada,  
y ahora todo está de mas

Haruka volvió a suspira Serena realmente era cruel cuando se lo proponía y aquella música tan triste que hablaba de amores no correspondidos, amores imposibles hacían que su estado de ánimo se fuera al diablo. Se encerró en su recamara y de una caja cuidadosamente guardada extrajo un hermoso violín hace mucho que no lo tocaba pues sabía que no lo soportaría y es que ese violín, esa melodía le traía tantos recuerdos, y con las suaves notas que resonaban en la habitación también brotaron los recuerdos .

La primera vez que él la vio, ella estaba enojada apenas tenía cinco años y él quince. sus familias solían asistir al mismo club y la niña de cabellos aguamarina llamo su atención , lucia triste mientras veía a los demás niños divertirse cerca de la piscina Serena lo arrastro hasta donde la solitaria niña estaba sentada , su alegre hermana menor insistió en invitarla a jugar, la niña al principio los miro con desconfianza pero después fue tomando confianza y los acompaño en los juegos que solía plantear Serena , fue uno de los días más bellos de su niñez y cuando finalmente la niña se despidió les regalo una bella sonrisa; a Haruka le pareció un pequeño ángel y se descubrió sonrojado contemplando a la pequeña Michiru

– Hermano, ella me gusta para mi cuñada - dijo Serena sonriendo divertida

– Haruka casi se atraganto al oír aquello y sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como las lucecitas de navidad.

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir.  
No, no

Poco tiempo después la familia de Haruka se mudó a Tokio y allí paso el rubio su adolescencia, en la segundaria se enamoró de una guapa chica, salieron como novios hasta que ella se fue a Corea. por aquellos días Serena quién contaba ya con catorce años, lo vio tan abatido que lo forzó a acompañarla a una de esas fiestas extravagantes en que los ricos presumían sus millones , se pasó casi toda la fiesta apoyado contra un muro sosteniendo una copa de vino, entonces mientras vigilaba que ningún niñito de papi se propasara con su hermanita, la diviso , estaba molesta y lucia aburrida no supo porque pero se le ocurrió una manera de alegrar a la niña de diez años, camino hasta magnifico piano de cola y deslizó sus dedos por las teclas arrancándoles hermosa notas musicales, por segunda vez logro arrancar una sonrisa de ese infantil rostro

– has visto a mi cuñada - dijo alegre Serena mientras regresaban a casa

– Serena es una niña - dijo él intentando hacer razonar a su hermana

– pero crecerá - le contesto serena como si fuera lo más obvio

– contigo de verdad no se puede - sentencio el rubio

La chica rio divertida, pero después de aquello él no volvió a asistir a ninguna fiesta porque su novia había vuelto. Él volvió a olvidar a la niña de cabello agua marina. Un año después su padre lo llevo a una reunión de negocios en la que de alguna manera Serena se coló; los posibles socios en aquel negocio resultaron ser los Kaioh. Haruka estaba aburrido y Serena pronto caería dormida, así que mientras los hombres conversaban de los beneficios de su sociedad él decidió salir a tomar aire. Estaba admirando el hermoso jardín cuando la vio por tercera vez. no había cambiado mucho y estaba sentada en el pasto llorando se acercó a ver que le ocurría y diviso a una araña blanca posada en la nariz de la niña una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con cuidado quito al arácnido del rostro de ella

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir.  
No, no

– ya estás bien pequeña señorita – le dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír

Lo que paso después lo dejo sorprendido, la niña lo vio con sus acuosos ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada, él estaba sorprendido porque nuca le había pasado algo así, Serena no era de llorar desconsolada, es más creía fervientemente que su hermana menor no era de hielo, pues nunca la había visto llorar, así que sin saber que hacer exactamente solo atino a pasar su mano por los cabellos de la niña intentado calmarla

– ¡hermano! - dijo Serena molesta

– lo siento -se disculpó la niña de cabello aguamarina

Él le sonrió y le ofreció su pañuelo. Serena lo molesto durante toda una semana después de aquello se burlaba de él cada que podía y le recordaba que su cuñada aún era menor de edad. Después de aquello muchas cosas cambiaron Serena se encapricho con Darién y se fue tras él hasta América.

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Él por otro lado estaba tan enamorado de Setsuna que se casó con ella y se alejaron de la vida pública. Él creyó que así serian felices, que equivocado había estado. Jamás espero que la dulce chica que creyó conocer cambiase tanto. Los primeros años fueron hermoso siempre solían ir juntos a todos lados, pero después las cosas cambiaron, la dulce Setsuna se irritaba por todo y le exigía cada vez más dinero, poco a poco se distancio de su esposa y dejo de sonreír, los problemas no quedaron ahí, mientras que él vivía en Corea con su esposa y su hermana menor estaba en los EEUU detrás de Darien, su padre afrontaba una crisis financiera que los llevo casi a la banca rota, Setsuna y Haruka se separan. él, regreso a Tokio a vivir en su antiguo departamento y trato de reconstruir la empresa familiar, poco después Serena volvió decepcionada del amor pero como una reconocida escritora que de alguna manera se volvió amiga de Michiru Kaioh. así aquella chica que había estado olvidada volvió a su vida

– Hermano, ella es Michiru Kaiho, será tu nueva alumna de música trata la bien - le dijo plantándolo frente a la hermosa chica

Todo rastro de niñez ya casi había quedado atrás, ahora la niña que él una vez conoció era una jovencita de diecisietes años que lo veía con ojos ilusionado. Convertirse en el maestro de violín de Michiru fue lo mejor que le había pasado, fue un bálsamo curativo que ayudo a cerrar poco apoco la herida y decepción que sentía por su reciente divorcio, en aquellas tardes en las que Michiru practicaba con el violín, él volvió a sonreír, una verdadera sonrisa que Serena aplaudió y festejo, pero su felicidad empezó a verse opacada, un día Serena llego algo preocupada

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,  
Me prepare a estar solo una vez mas

– ¿qué pasa? - pregunto él

– la familia Kaioh tiene una fuerte deuda con el banco , y los problemas en casa de Michiru empiezan a notarse, incluso se está hablando de un posible divorcio - dijo la chica rubia cuando volvió de la revista para la que trabajaba

Haruka se preocupó no quería que ella sufriera, entonces Serena le hiso notar un sentimiento que él no creyó jamás volver a sentir, amor,

– hermanito, estás enamorado hasta los huesos - dijo Serena

– no es cierto - contesto el - me preocupo por ella, porque es mi amiga, y mi alumna , nada más – le dijo a Serena

– sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te convensas - contesto Serena con una sonrisa

Y entonces todo empeoro una fuerte lluvia caía y debido al clima Michiru no pudo ir a sus clases de violín, eran casi las once de la noche cuando Haruka escucho el timbré, se removió en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, pero repentinamente los fuertes golpes lo hicieron levantarse, estaba de mal humor por no haber visto a su dulce niña y el sujeto que aporreaba su puerta lo pagaría

– ¡ábreme por favor! – hoyo un grito ahogado , y reconoció la voz de ella

aun incrédulo de que fuese realmente ella abrió la puerta y quedo petrificado allí estaba Michiru escurriendo agua, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, no supo que hacer , por impulso la abraso y dejo que ella se desahogara , entre sollozos ella le confeso que se había enamorado de él desde que lo había visto por primera vez en aquella fiesta, él le sonrió esa no había sido la primera vez que se habían visto, pero antes que pudiese decirle algo ella lo beso, un beso con sabor a lágrimas y lluvia, se sorprendió pero entonces no pudo negarlo más Serena tenía razón, estaba enamorado; la abraso pegando su cuerpo más al suyo empapándose en el proceso , cuando finalmente se separaron ella estaba sonrojada y él sentía su corazón latir desbocado, jamás había sentido algo así ni siquiera cuando besaba a Setsuna. Le dio un cabio de ropa y se quedó con ella toda la noche, la chica cayo dormida casi de inmediato pero aun así entre sueños se abraso a él dispuesta a no soltarlo.

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no alcance a entender y te perdí,  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir,  
No, no.

Al día siguiente, llamo a la casa de Michiru informándoles que la joven estaba con él, los padres de ella se la llevaron y no la volvió a ver hasta el día en que fue a despedirse, y ese fue su segundo beso también con lágrimas por parte de ella y mucha tristeza por parte de él.

La abraso en el aeropuerto y ella le dio el último beso, un beso de despedida, un beso que fue el sello de una promesa de rencontrarse algún día nuevamente.

Dos días después de la parida de Michiru Setsuna se presentó en el departamento de Haruka llevaba un bebe en brazos

– es tu hija - dijo la mujer, él se quedó sorprendido mirando a la bebe – no puedo cuidarla, así que como tú eres su padre te la dejo - eso fue todo lo que ella le dijo su ex esposa y le dejo a la bebe de siete meses. desde ese día nunca más la volvió a ver, entonces se prometió no arrastrar a Michiru en todo eso, ella se merecía una vida feliz, a lado de un hombre de su edad, no alado de un divorciado. y a pesar de que su hermosa Michiru solía escribirle, él nunca contesto las carta después de leerlas las guardaba junto a aquél violín que jamás llego a darle a Michiru.

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

– ¡Haruka! ¿no piensa ir a recoger a Hotaru? – pregunto Serena abriendo la puerta de la recamara bruscamente

– ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto poniéndose de pie asustado

– Hora de ir a recoger a mi hermosa sobrina - dijo Serena molesta

El rubio salió apresurado y olvido el estuche del violín sobre la cama a lado de las cartas de Michiru y una fotografía de la joven de cabello aguamarina

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

– Te sigue amando querida cuñada, aunque lo niegue siempre - dijo la rubia sosteniendo la fotografía

Continuara…

grasias por sus comentarios


	3. Como te va mi amor

**_Hola mi amor como te va_**

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello aguamarina abordaba el avión. Le dio una última mirada al aeropuerto. sonrió con melancolía, cuando llego era una adolecente aun, enamorada profundamente del que fue su profesor de violín le escribió durante tres años antes resignarse a que tal vez él ya no quería saber nada de ella , pero aun así no se rindió al fin había terminado su carrera y volvía a Japón ya no como la niña que había llegado a aquel país extranjero, ahora era ya toda una mujer hermosa con una prometedora carrera pero aun había algo que no había cambiado aún estaba profundamente enamorada de Haruka Tenou, volvió a suspirar

— De tanto suspirar se te va a escapar la felicidad – le dijo una voz a su lado, por un momento pensó que al voltear vería el rostro sonriente de Serena pero al voltear un joven de cabello negro largo le sonrió – y dime, ¿quién es él responsable de tantos suspiras? – pregunto él

— Un amor imposible - contesto ella

— Vaya siempre eso, debe ser duro - dijo y un suspiro también se le escapo

— No tienes idea – contesto

— Ho yo también tengo un amor imposible , una chica bellísima a la que no puedo olvidar pero ella está enamorada de otro, tanto así que lo siguió desde - Japón dijo el sonriendo

— El amor siempre es complicado – contesto la chica

— Soy Seiya Kou por cierto - dijo él extendiendo su mano

— Michiru kihou - se presentó la chica

El reto del viaje se la pasó hablando y riendo.

Seiya había vivido toda su vida en el extranjero y conoció a una chica japonesa que había ido hasta New York detrás de su amor imposible, a Seiya le sorprendía lo persistente que era la joven y le dolió mucho verla decepcionada después de convencerse que su amor era un imposible pues aquel hombre al que tanto amaba no la quería de la misma manera, se encerró en su propio mundo y Seiya fue el único capaz de ver atreves de aquél escudo que ella creo a su alrededor

— ¿Y qué fue de ella? - pregunto Michiru

— Volvió a Japón pero antes de irse me prometió que me daría una oportunidad si alguna vez nos volvíamos a encontrar - dijo él

— ¿Así que viajas a Japón para reclamar tu oportunidad? –pregunto ella

— Pues sí, solo espero no llegar demasiado tarde - contesto él

— Espero que esta ves ella te corresponda - dijo Michiru sonriendo

— Yo también lo espero, pero esta vez no pienso rendirme, voy a luchar hasta el final - dijo muy enérgico

— Buena suerte entonces - dijo ella

— Lo mismo para ti - contesto

Después de despedirse de su nuevo amigo Michiru se dirigió a su departamento, tendría que acostumbrarse al horario y descansar bien pues su nuevo empleo comenzaba al día siguiente, sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Haruka tal vez él seguía en Tokio, y de casualidad se cruzarían en algún momento, no por nada había alquilado un departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su amor imposible sonriendo se durmió.

El sonido del despertador la hiso saltar de la cama tal como lo había previsto el cambio de horario le había afectado se terminó de arreglar y salió rápidamente del departamento, no quería llegar tarde el primer día.

Michiru se estacionó y bajo apresurada, al fin comenzaba como profesora en la escuela primaria Mori. Entro a la sala de maestros y la directora la presento todos le dieron la bienvenida y la clase que estaría a su cargo era la 2 – B.

A Haruka se le había vuelto a hacer tarde y Hotaru al igual que todos los días corría para no llegar tardefreno en frente de su aula y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

— ¡Llegue a tiempo! - dijo la niña pelinegra

— Hotaru ¿te quedaste dormida? – pregunto Saki una de la amigas de la niña

— Papá se quedó dormido y mi tía no estaba en casa pues ayer Mina llego a pedir el nuevo manuscrito y creo que en la mañana mi tía al fin termino los últimos capítulos de su novela, así que durante toda la noche huvo mucha música mi papa no pudo dormir y como resultado se despertó tarde – les explico Hotaru

— Tuviste una mañana difícil - dijo Michiru

— Si - contesto la niña entonces volteo y se encontró con la nueva maestra

— Lo siento - dijo la niña

— No pasa nada, adelante siéntate - dijo

— Gracias - contesto Hotaru avergonzada y se apresuró a sentarse

Las clases terminaron Michiru acomodo sus papeles y carpetas que se llevaría estaba saliendo cuando noto que en puerta aun había una niña, con curiosidad se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de Hotaru. La niña no parecía molesta solo contemplaba la calle esperando ver en cualquier momento el automóvil de su padre

— ¿Aún no te vas a casa? – preguntó Michiru

— ¡Señorita Kaiho! – dijo ella algo sorprendida – no aun no viene a recogerme, seguramente papá está ocupado - dijo la niña

— ¿quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Michiru

— No, está bien, él siempre llega aunque a veces tarde pero siempre llega - dijo sonriente Hotaru

Y como si lo hubieran invocado un automóvil se apreció a gran velocidad freno justo en frente de la entrada y la puerta del conductor se abrió, el corazón de Michiru empezó latir muy rápido, solo había una persona que era capaz de conducir de esa manera, y entonces lo vio su perfecto cabello rubio, esos brillantes ojos azules.

Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrarte en plena calle  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló.

— ¡Hotaru! lo siento, se me hiso tarde – se ecuso el rubio

— Papá, ella es la señorita Michiru Kaiho; es la nueva maestra - dijo Hotaru

Haruka entonces noto a la persona parada a lado de su hija. No podía ser cierto. ¡era ella! pero ya no era una niña ni tampoco una adolecente, ahora era toda una hermosa mujer. por un momento se imaginó darle un beso, decirle cuanto la había extrañado decirle que ya no se volverían a separar.

Te encontré un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
te creí, asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoque.

Michiru se perdió en los ojos de Haruka tanto tiempo separados, y ahora lo tenía allí frente a ella, se olvidó del mundo y quiso abrasarlo decirle cuanto lo había extrañado en todo ese tiempo ambos estaban perdidos mirándose a los ojos querían decirse tantas cosas, pero no habían palabras y ninguno se atrevía a hablar y romper el momento.

Como te va mi amor, Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tú y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió.

— papá – lo llamo Hotaru y los dos cayeron nuevamente a la realidad

— Michiru - dijo finalmente él

— hola Haruka – dijo la chica

— ¿cómo has estado? - pregunto él. una débil sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

— bien ¿y tú, como esta Serena, aun se queda dormida y olvida terminar sus manuscritos? - pregunto ella sonriendo también

— sigue siendo la misma - dijo él

— ahí cosa que no cambian - contesto Michiru

— y otras que cambian para mejorar - contesto Haruka

— papá es tarde - dijo Hotaru jalando la mano de su padre

— si tienes razón Serena va a matarme porque olvide comprarle el almuerzo - dijo Haruka mirando a la niña

— nos vemos Michiru - dijo el rubio

— nos vemos - contesto la chica

Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te extrañado  
como nunca imagine

Él se subio al automóvil y se alejó, Michiru entonces cayo en cuenta de que lo había perdido. Él tenía una hija, seguramente era feliz, tendría una familia y contra eso ella no podía luchar, tal vez nunca debí irme susurro

Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú.

— ahora estas bien ¿no es así Haruka?, tienes una familia. ¿tú ya superaste el amor de esta adolecente verdad?, ya no me necesitas eres feliz y solo me queda olvidarte y rehacer mi vida igual que tu - se dijo, pero las lágrimas traicioneras no dejaban de caer

Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
madurando este querer  
no debimos separarnos  
fue un error ahora lo sé...

Haruka estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Hotaru tuvo que llamarlo varía veces para hacerlo reaccionar y que no se pasaran los rojos. Ralamente Michiru lo había afectado más de lo que creía suspiro. Serena tenía razón seguía enamorado, aun amaba a Muchiru, pero ella ahora era una maestra y ya no lo necesitaba seguramente tendría hasta un novio, ella lo había superado y él debía alejarse de su vida dejarla ser feliz, ella se lo merecía, pero verla nuevamente había desequilibrado su mundo.

— papá – llamo Hotaru, pero el rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

Continuara…

Lamento la demora voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora

Dejen comentarios baybay


	4. La razón VS El corazón

LA RAZÓN VS EL CORAZÓN

Inalcanzable en eso se había convertido Michiru para Haruka, todos los días la veía y nunca se atrevía a hablarle o decirle más de dos palabras.

I´m not a perfect person  
There´s many things I wish I didn´tdo  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Siempre se repetía - está mal Michiru, Haruka tiene una familia, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso, no puedes destruir la familia de la persona que te apoyo tanto, porque siempre la razón era más poderosa que los sentimientos y por ese motivo ella también esquivaba su mirada pero cuando se encontraban sus firmes convicciones y nobles intenciones se iban al tacho y el maldito rubio siempre le crispaba los nervio con esa endemoniadas gafas oscuras…

I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Porque siempre ocultaba esos hermoso zafiros tras aquellas gafas de sol que crispaban sus nervios y en medio de todo se hallaba Hotaru, la niña no sabía que pensar, su padre por lo general era muy amable con todos y siempre llegaba tarde pero ahora se había vuelto más puntual aunque estaba mucho más despistado que de costumbre, aquello tenia realmente preocupada a la niña pelinegra

– tía – dijo Hotaru abriendo la puerta de la recamara de la escritora

– ¿qué pasa Hotaru? - pregunto la rubia

– creo que papa está enfermo contesto ella muy preocupada

– ¿porque piensas eso? – pregunto Serena, aunque ella también había notado que su hermano estaba muy raro se arreglaba mejor y ella ya no tenía que llamarlo para recordarle ir por Hotaru

– está muy raro tía y todo después de conocer a mi maestra – contesto la niña

– así que es una mujer , pues iré a conocer a la susodicha - dijo Serena y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

I´m sorry that Ihurt you  
It´s something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

Hotaru salió de la habitación preguntándose si había sido buena idea comentarle sus preocupaciones a la escritora.

Mientras que en la recamara de Haruka el rubio parecía una fiera enjaulada , daba vueltas y vueltas porque tenías que volver ahora Michiru , porque cuando creí que podría superarte tenías que volver y mandar mis esfuerzos al tacho , se preguntó una y mil veces contemplando la fotografía de la chica

– tal vez debí darte una explicación por la cual nunca respondí tus cartas, tal vez me equivoque pero ahora como te voy a decir que nunca respondí porque no quería arrastrarte conmigo , como te voy a decir que escribí las contestaciones pero jamás me atreví a mandarlas – dijo el rubio en medio de la oscuridad de su recamara .

Dos días después Serena estaba sentada en su flamante Lamborguini acompañada de Mina a una cuadra de la primaria

I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reasonto start over new  
and the reason is You [x4

– ¿Serena, no deberías estar escribiendo tu siguiente manuscrito? - pregunto la chica

– vamos mina , acaso no quieres saber cómo es la mujer que ha logrado trastornar a mi hermanito contesto la escritora

– si, pero, Diamante me va a matar si te retrasas con la fecha de entrega nuevamente, por favor se ten piedad, me van echar del trabajo – dijo el chica

– tranquila Mina , Diamante sabe muy bien que no hay nadie que pueda aguantarme así que no te va echar- contesto

– pero…

– allí esta, es él - dijo la rubia sonriendo triunfal

Haruka bajo de su automóvil y se acercó a la puerta, su hija estaba acompañada de una niña pero eso fue lo que llamo su atención, Michiru se hallaba conversando amenamente con un sujeto de cabello negro que reía y tomaba entre sus manos las de la maestra, el moustro de los celos se apodero del rubio, quería alejar a ese hombre de SU Michiru.

– Vamos Mina - dijo Serena y se bajó del automóvil dispuesta a descubrir quién era la maestra nueva

– Pero, pero - se excusaba la otra chica, mas Serena no la estaba oyendo y la arrastro junto con ella en dirección a la escuela.

El rubio subió las gradas molesto, estaba a punto de interrumpir a la pareja y alejar a su dulce niña de cabello agua marina de ese pelinegro con pinta de pirado cuando…

– ¡Haruka! – esa voz lo hiso estremecerse y llamo la atención de la pareja

– Haruka - susurro Michiru , tan emocionada había estado de ver a Seiya nuevamente que ni siquiera noto cuando Haruka llego ,

– ¿Haruka cuanto más vamos a … Michiru – dijo Serena sin poder creer lo que veía

– ¿Serena? - pregunto la maestra sorprendida

I´m not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

La rubia pasó de largo a su hermano e hiso a un lado al pelinegro para abrazar a una de las pocas amigas verdaderas que alguna vez tuvo.

– ¿Mina que hacen aquí? - pregunto Haruka

– Serena insistió en venir a ver qué era lo que te tenía tan distraído últimamente - contesto la rubia sonriendo apenada

– Serena – Seiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era ella el objeto de su viaje

– ¡Michiru!, que bueno que hayas vuelto dijo la rubia y se separó de la chica

– A mí también me alegra haber vuelto y más aún encontrarte nuevamente - dijo alegremente Michiru entonces cayo en cuenta de que todos las contemplaban intrigados

– Deja que te presente a un amigo Serena él es …

– Seiya – dijo la rubia y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña

– Hola bombon – saludo sonriendo

– Serena es tarde - dijo molestó Haruka, no le agradaba el pelinegro

– Ya amargado - contesto la rubia – Michiru nos tenemos que reunir para ponernos al día - dijo Serena , luego se dirigió a Seiya - nos vemos después Seiya dijo y le dio una tarjeta

– Hotaru vamos dijo Mina tomando de la mano a la niña de cabello negro mientras que los dos hermanos discutían más adelante

I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Michiru contemplo como aquella mujer llamada Mina conversaba amenamente con Hotaru mientras que los dos hermanos discutían, ¿acaso aquella rubia seria la madre de Hotaru?, se preguntó si era cierto entonces había perdido a Haruka para siempre ya no había vuelta atrás.

Seiya por otro lado jamás había escuchado hablar de la familia de Serena y verla discutir con aquel hombre lo llevo a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, aunque aún tenía el número de Serena. Él debía saber quién era aquel hombre que lo había visto con tanto odio y celos seria la pareja de serena ¿acaso había llegado demasiado tarde?, pero no iba a resignarse tan fácilmente, no está ves no se resignaría a perder, porque ahora Serena ya no era inalcanzable para él porque esta vez escucharía a su corazón y dejaría de hacer siempre lo correcto aceptado por la sociedad, al diablo con la razón y la conciencia - se dijo y embozó una sonrisa digna del gato de ía que haber regresado hace aproximadamente veinte minutos pero qué más da se dijo .

I´ve found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn´t know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

– Saki, vamos o Taiki me matara si no llegamos al almuerzo en honor al viejo - dijo el pelinegro mirando a su sobrina

– Hasta luego Seiya - se despidió la maestra sonriendo

– Nos vemos Michiru – dijo el pelinegro y se marchó junto a la niña

Continuara….

Lamento la tardanza pero mi musa inspiradora creo que salió de vacaciones, porque he tenido un bloqueo tremendo no se ocurría como continuar

Bueno pero al fin están volviendo las ideas

bay bay ...

comentarios plis , agan me saber que les parecio el new cap


	5. SOLAMENTE TÚ Y YO

SOLAMENTE TÚ Y YO

— ¿Y bien que tienes que decir en tu defensa? – pregunto la escritora

— No sé de qué hablas – contesto haruka

— ¿Haruka hace cuanto que volvió? – pregunto la rubia

— Hace algunas semanas – contesto

— Y ¿ya has hablado con ella? – pregunto

— No, no hay nada que yo deba hablar con Michiru, ella está bien, tú la viste es una maestra, además esta ese chico , que seguro es su novio y …

— ¿Seiya?, no creo que Seiya sea el novio de Michiru – dijo Serena

— ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces? – pregunto él

— Conocí a Seiya en la universidad, cuando estuve en América , pero ese no es el punto, Haruka, Michiru merece por lo menos una explicación de porqué nunca respondiste sus cartas - dijo serena

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? - contesto el rubio molesto

— La verdad , dile la verdad

— Serena no comiences, aun si ella me perdonara por nunca haberme comunicado que piensas que pasara , ¿crees que sus padres acepten que su querida hija salga con un hombre mayor, y además con una hija?, es mejor que todo se quede tal y como esta hasta ahora – contesto el

— Pues no estoy de acuerdo, ella merece saber la verdad, merece una explicación y si ya no la quieres pues entonces díselo y den vuelta a la página – dijo Serena molesta.

Fuiste tú,  
Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,  
lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.

Serena suspiro frustrada cuando su hermano se puso de pie y se marchó dejándola sola, Haruka amaba a Michiru pero aún no se desidia a hablar claro con la chica, si tan solo hubiese una manera de hacer que haruka aceptara sus sentimientos por la maestra, en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar distraídamente lo cogió y al ver un número desconocido no le tomo importancia y contesto.

— Hola – dijo la rubia

— Bombon, soy yo, Seiya – la alegre vos del pelinegro se oyó al otro lado

— Seiya – y una genial idea brillo en su mente

— ¿Bombon? - pregunto el al no escuchar a la rubia

— Seiya ¿ dónde estás?, debo hablar contigo urgentemente – dijo la rubia

— Claro, veamos, te parece si nos vemos en veinte minutos en la cafetería Crause – pregunto el

— Bien - dijo Serena y colgó, ya tenía la respuesta a su dilema, vamos que hombre enamorado no racionaría con un poco de celos se dijo

Fuiste tú,  
de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,  
o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,  
las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú

Algunos minutos más tarde serena estaba sentada frente al joven pelinegro que la miraba sin poder creer lo que oía

— ¿Vamos dime algo, que te parece mi plan? – pregunto la rubia

— Bombon , estás loca – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir después de escuchar a la chica

— no es para tanto – dijo la rubia

— Espera, a ver si entendí, Haruka es tu hermano mayor y Michiru fue su novia, pero se separaron y ahora a pesar de que tu hermano la quiere no se decide a reconquistarla por miedo a lo que digan y tú has ideado este maravilloso plan en que yo me acerco a Michiru para que tu hermano ¿reaccione? - dijo Seiya

— Ya vez no es tan difícil, ¿y qué me dices me ayudas? -preguntó la rubia

— Siento que me voy a arrepentir pero vale cuenta conmigo – contesto él.

Haruka y Hotaru estaban en el centro comercial. La niña caminaba contemplando los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas, mientras que el rubio buscaba con la mirada el café donde serena los había citado entonces vio una cabellera agumarina que llamo su atención la siguió con la mirada y la vio entrar a uno de aquellos locales

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

— ¿Haruka , Hotaru que hacen aquí? - pregunto mina que iba cargada de libros

— Minako, ¿sabes dónde está Serena? - pregunto el rubio

— Ho,¿ no les dijo?, Diamante programo una firma de libros en la librería new moon , vengan si quieren los llevo - se ofreció la chica

— Adelántense yo quiero ver algo - dijo el rubio

— Vale yo cuidare de Hotaru - dijo mina y se marchó conversando animadamente con la niña pelinegra

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…  
Dilo….

Haruka se dirigió a aquel local donde Michiru había entrado, a unos cuantos metros vio a la joven acompañada de ese tipo que ya le caía tan mal, la chica sonreía y lucia alegre mientras que el pelinegro le hablaba y se acercaba más de lo conveniente a la joven

Haruka ardía en deseos de alejar a la chica del pelinegro y entonces ocurrió, Seiya se acercó más de lo deseado a la maestra y Haruka perdió el control de su cuerpo, se movió por puro impulso sin siquiera pensarlo

— ¡Michiru! - dijo y tomo a la chica de la mano para luego salir de aquella tienda a toda prisa llevándose con él a la joven

— Bombon, no sé si eres un genio o estas completamente loca – dijo el pelinegro

— Claro que soy un genio - dijo la rubia parada a espaldas del chico

— ¿Oye no deberías estar en la firma de tu nuevo libro? – pregunto Seiya

— Tranquilo, Mina se encarga de todo - dijo la rubia restándole importancia al asunto

Fuiste tú,  
la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,  
me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.  
Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,  
queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú

Haruka arrastro a Michiru hasta el elevador entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a la chica

— Haruka - dijo ella

— Lo siento, no sé qué me paso – se excusó el rubio

— Haruka espera – dijo ella

— Yo, debo irme, Hotaru me espera - dijo y trato de alejarse pero

— Esta vez no me vas a dejar así Haruka – lo interrumpió ella y lo sujeto del brazo

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto el rubio

— De nosotros - contesto. ella estaba molesta y no se pensaba aguantar el coraje e inclinarse

— No sé de qué …

— No te atrevas, no te atrevas a decir que no hay nosotros o que no hay nada de qué hablar, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y me vas a escuchar quieras o no, me has entendido - dijo molesta Y mirándolo directamente a esos profundos ojos azules, he intentado mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse frente al rubio

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Haruka estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que Michiru fuese a hablarle alguna ves de esa manera por un momento pensó que estaba frente a Serena y no ante la dulce chica de cabello aguamarina , después de recuperarse del shock inicial el rubio parpadeo , era cierto ella merecía una explicación y también tendría que decirle ¿quién era el sujeto con el que? …- no tienes derecho se dijo aunque eso no evito que siguiera molesto, finalmente…

— Vamos a un lugar privado - dijo el

— Bien - contesto la chica

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurant y el rubio pidió una sala privada, después de ordenar el menú ambos permanecían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…

— ¿Qué paso? – se atrevió al finalmente a preguntar Michiru

— ¿Qué? - pregunto el rubio

— ¿Qué ocurrió hace siete años? ¿qué paso después de que me marche?¿ porque nunca respondiste mis cartas?, ¿porque nunca quisiste hablar conmigo?- pregunto ella

— Michiru – susurro el

— Dime, Haruka ¿que fui para ti? - pregunto ella intentando sonar segura aunque su voz temblaba

— Ocurrieron muchas cosas. poco después de que tú te fuiste, creí que podríamos estar juntos incluso planie ir a buscarte, pero, Michiru lo nuestro es imposible tus padres tenían razón, además ahora esta Hotaru, y a pesar de que Setsuma se fue… Michiru, tú tienes todo un futuro por delante, eres …

— Sabes siempre creí que no me amaste, pero solo te alejaste de mi porque mi padre te lo pidió, ¿porque piensas que no sabría cómo manejar el hecho de que tuvieras una hija?¿es que acaso no me conocías?- pregunto ella

— ¿Y que hubieras hecho, que habrías hecho?, apenas tenías diecisiete años eras una niña, ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo me hubiese aparecido en tu puerta con Hotaru? – pregunto enojado el rubio

— Te habría apoyado, porque siempre te quise, siempre desde la primera vez que te vi, creí que me conocías, pero tal vez me he equivocado dijo la chica y se puso de pie – ya no molestare más Haruka dijo y se marcho

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

El rubio la vio alejarse, se sentía tan frustrado, si tan solo pudiera hacerla entender que ella fue lo mejor que le había pasado, si tan solo pudiese superar sus prejuicios. Ella estaba por irse para siempre de su vida y esta vez ya no habría una segunda oportunidad

— ¿y que diablos esperas para alcanzarla? – la voz de su hermana lo hiso reaccionar

Se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente de la cafetería. Michiru caminaba algo aturdida Haruka realmente la consideraba una niña, que no podría con los problemas de un adulto, camino alejándose de aquella cafetería alejándose de Haruka.

El rubio bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras mecánicas, debía alcanzar a la chica, al diablo con todos los prejuicios, él amaba a aquella mujer y nada lo volvería a separar de ella, ni siquiera la oposición de su familia

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
si quieres insistir…  
Fuiste tú.

— ¡Michiru! - dijo y la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Haruka?...

Antes de que ella agregase algo más la el callo con un beso, el tan esperado beso de rencuentro aquello que ambos habían deseado desde el momento en que se volvieron a ver

— No creo que seas una niña dijo el rubio en un susurro

— ¡Papa! – la voz de Hotaru y los flash de las cámaras los hicieron separarse

— ¡Hotaru! - dijeron ambos sorprendidos

Mina y la niña pelinegra miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta, Haruka entonces cayo en cuenta de que no había pensado en como su hija tomaría aquello.

— Pues ya era hora - dijo la pequeña pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente

Algunos días después en un lujoso hotel de Hokaido, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro contemplaba la portada de una revista donde aparecía una apuesto rubio acompañado de una joven de cabello aguamarina y una niña de cabellos negros

— Creo que es momento de que vuelva con mi amada familia dijo sonriendo

Sobre la cama quedo la revista en la que se podía leer claramente _"el presidente de la corporación Milenium y su bella novia_", en la fotografía aprecia Haruka del brazo de Michiru que tenia de la mano a Hotaru.

Continuara ….

que le parecio este cap

dejenme sus opiniones que cren que pasara despues , pues aun no lo se jeje

bay besos


	6. Buenas Amigas

_**Buenas Amigas**_

Mina daba vueltas y vueltas en el departamento de Serena, Hotaru la miraba y no sabía que decir, aun no entendía porque los adultos se complicaban la vida

– Mina – llamo la niña

– Hay Hotaru, ¿que se supone que haga? – dijo frustrada la chica

– Pues yo digo que vayas - dijo Serena viendo con diversión a su amiga

– Pero, el cree que yo soy Blud, como crees que voy a ir - dijo la rubia

– Mina no seas cobarde – dijo la escritora

– Pero yo..., no tengo que ponerme - dijo la chica

– Ese no es problema ahora mismo vamos a comprar algo lindo - dijo la chica

– Serena – se quejo Mina

– Nada de peros, vamos de compras

– ¿Cómo acabe en este embrollo? - se pregunto la chica rubia

No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be one!

Flash Back –

El día había comenzado muy prometedor, Serena estaba lista para hacer por fin su primera aparición en público como Blud – la escritora de tantas novelas, todo marchaba maravillosamente, Diamante estaba contento y Mina lucia radiante, al fin había conseguido que Serena aceptara presentarse en público

– Al fin Mina, al fin has hecho algo bien - dijo Diamante sonriente

– Sí, me ha costado pero Serena al fin ha accedido a hacer esta firma del libro

– ¿Pero esta segura que la fierecilla no nos dejara plantados? - pregunto el hombre

– Si, incluso ya llego esta en el café del segundo piso desayunando, - respondió la chica

– Qué bien ahora …

El peliplata fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil se alejo de la chica para poder contestar el teléfono, mientras Mina revisaba que todo estuviera listo

– !Mina¡, surgió algo urgente encárgate de todo - dijo Diamante antes de marcharse dejándola sola

¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? - se dijo la chica aun faltaban algunas cosas y unos libros así que subió al segundo piso para avisar a serena de que estuviera lista , la escritora asistió mientras seguía perdida en su teléfono

Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas

Iba saliendo del café llevando algunos libros más cuando vio Haruka y Hotaru

– ¿Haruka, Hotaru que hacen aquí? - pregunto

– Minako, ¿sabes donde esta Serena? – le pregunto el rubio

– Ho,¿ no les dijo?, Diamante programo una firma de libros en la librería New Moon , vengan si quieren los llevo - se ofreció la chica sonriendo era mejor llevarlos a la librería que dejar que Serena y ellos se encontraran porque de seguro que serena se entretenía fastidiando a Haruka y conversando con Hotaru y al final no se presentaba en el lugar acordado

– Adelántense yo quiero ver algo - contesto el rubio. Mina suspiro a veces Haruka era tan distante y frio que le provocaba escalofríos

– Vale yo cuidare de Hotaru – respondió y guio a la niña pelinegra hacia la librería

Le dio una mirada a la hora ya casi era hora y había una larga cola de fans de la escritora, Hotaru la vio suspirar pero Serena casi siempre solía llegar tarde, no había de que preocuparse, mas cuando las puertas principales de la librería se abrieron y las personas empezaron a entrar se desespero le marco varias veces a la rubia pero nada, no cogía el móvil

What could be any better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour heart out  
Tell your secrets to

– ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? - se pregunto. en su mete aun resonaban las palabras de su jefe " si Serena no se presenta te despides de tu trabajo", porque su amiga le hacía eso miro a las personas oculta tras una puerta

– Mina ¿y si finges ser mi tía?, digo nadie la conoce y no creo que haya mucha diferencia si te peinas igual que ella y claro modificamos un poco tu vestuario - dijo la niña

– Pero

– ¿Te quieres quedar sin trabajo? - pregunto la pequeña

– La rubia negó y Hotaru la arrastro hacia el baño no había mucho tiempo, para transformar a Mina en Serena

– Quítate ese feo jersey y las gafas , dijo la niña

– Pero,…

– ¿Quién es la experta? – le contesto la pelinegra

La rubia se quito su abrigador jersey y las gafas que llevaba, se miro en el espejo arreglo su cabello e iba a sujetarlo pero entonces decidió dejarlo suelto. Hotaru saco una cinta color rojo y terminaron la trasformación

Mina sonrió un poco viendo su improvisada imagen, solo esperaba que los fans se tragaran el cuento de que era Blud, suspiro.

– Ahora has una entrada genial – dijo Hotaru y la rubia abrió la puerta que daba a la librería se trago sus nervios y camino directamente hacia la mesa dispuesta para el evento .

Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back win or lose

– Lamento a verlos hecho esperar - dijo y con una sonrisa comenzó , responder las preguntas sobre el libro, no fue difícil, ella había leído cada uno de los manuscritos de Serena y se los conocía a la perfección , la entrevista que había sido toda una sorpresa , para Mina resulto maravillosa, y después de firmar algunos libros imitando aquel extraño diagrama que Serena había inventado finalmente le dieron un respiro estaba por salir de la librería cuando se choco con un joven de ojos verdes ,

– ¿Eres Blub, la escritora? - pregunto el chico

– Esto si yo …

– Es un placer conocerte, mi sobrina es fiel amante de tus cuentos , y hoy quería venir pero veras esta algo enferma y como no pudo venir , me pidió que le llevase tu último libro firmado - dijo el sonriéndole

– Claro es un placer - contesto y rápidamente firmo el libro que el chico le dio con una sonrisa le devolvió el libro y estaba por irse cuando

– ¿Blub, te apetecería tomar un café? - pregunto el

– Ahora no puedo - se excuso ella

– Bueno que tal si me das tu numero y nos vemos otro día - dijo el

– Yo, bueno, vale- contesto la rubia. le dio su número telefónico al chico segura de que jamás la llamaría

Algunos días después Diamante estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la entrevista y la firma pero Serena dijo que todo había sido su idea - quiero tener privacidad y el chiste de que use un apelativo para mis libros es precisamente que no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy - alego la chica.

Y mientras Serena sermonaba a Diamante Mina recibió una estaña llamada, era el mismo chico que al parecer no la había olvidado y la invitaba a tomar un café, aunque sorprendida estaba por negarse pero Serena fue más rápida

Amigas Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight  
Amigas Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas

– claro que acepto - respondió con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

– Serena - protesto Mina pero la rubia ya había colgado

end flash back

Mina se miro nuevamente en el espejo, su cabello estaba suelto enmarcando su rostro, sus viejas gafas habían sido sustituidas por lentillas de contacto, Serena vio a su amiga y sonrió estaba satisfecha Mina lucia maravillosa Hotaru sonrió su querida tia era muy buena para andar de Cupido.

What could be any better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour heart out  
Tell your secrets to

En el centro de Tokio, Haruka y Michiru paseaban por el centro comercial, la chica se mostraba alegre y sonriente mientras que él lucia muy cómodo en compañía de ella, serena lo había casi obligado a llevar a Michiru a una cita como dios manda, o eso le había dicho su rubia hermanita, después de ir al cine y almorzar en un restauran el rubio condujo hasta la playa Michiru le relataba sobre su clases en la primaria, sus anécdotas y cosa que le habían pasado en la semana

– Haruka - lo llamo el al ver que el tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro y la contemplaba embelesado

– ¿qué pasa? - pregunto

– ¿te aburre lo que te digo? - pregunto ella

– ¿Qué?, claro que no solo que aun me estoy preguntado porque espere tanto para volver contigo - dijo él y cogió la mano de la chica

Michiru sonrió y un suave rubor adorno sus meguillas, Haruka aun lograba hacer que se sonrojara como una adolecente, el atardecer se acercaba y la pareja contemplaba la puesta de sol sentados sobre unas rocas cerca de la playa, el rubio sonrió y atrajo a Michiru hacia él . Cuantas veces soñó con estar así con ella, cuantas veces estuvo tentado a llamarla y ahora al fin estaban juntos.

Mientras que la pareja disfrutaba de su mágico momento, ni siquiera notaban que ocultos tras unos vidrios oscuros dos hombres los observan.

– todo va bien tal Y como dijo escorpio - comento el que mantenía la vista en la pareja

– era de esperarse, el señor Tenou ha recibido la ayuda de escorpio era normal que todo marchase bien - respondió el otro sujeto

Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back win or lose

Michiru sonrió cuando Haruka le tendió la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, el sol se había puesto y era momento de volver a casa

– vamos a cenar - dijo el rubio

– pero y ¿ Hotaru y Serena? – pregunto la chica

– ho esas dos deben estar siguiendo a Minako en su cita - contesto el rubio

– no creo que Serena haga esa clase de cosas - dijo Michiru

– hay cosas de mi hermanita que no conoces - contesto el rubio y saco su móvil. marco

Kickin' it with 'em just for fun  
Or when you need the 411  
Someone who gives a shout out  
When you lose your faith

En alguna cafetería, Serena y Hotaru llevan puestas gabardinas negras y unos graciosos gorros muy al estilo de Sherlock Holmes, sentadas en una mesa que daba hacia un gran ventanal ambas se ocultaban tras los menús y es que dos mesas más adelante Mina sonreía mientras conversaba amenamente con el chico de ojos verdes que aun creía que ella era una gran escritora.

Serena sonrio , ella como buena amiga que era no podía dejar amina sola devia aoyarla o porlomenos era eso lo que le había dicho a Hotaru cuando prregunto _– porque debemos seguir a Mina en su cita_ – porque eso hacen las buenas amigas contesto la rubia sonriente. Repentinamente el móvil empeso a vibrar y ella rápidamente vio el registro de llamadas, el nombre de Haruka apareció en la pantalla

– ¿Haru qué pasa? – pregunto en un susurro

– en un café - respondió la chica

– claro que no, cómo crees que yo seguiría a Mina en su cita – respondió ofendida

Hotaru sonrió, su padre conocía muy bien a Serena y sus hábitos de espía, la rubia la miro y colgó, luego volvió su vista hacia la pareja que en el momento que se descuidaron habían desaparecido.

Just when you think nobody can  
Ever understand  
They're right here to show you the way

– ¿Serena? - pregunto extrañado Seiya al ver a la chica rubia con gafas oscuras y en plan de espía mal disfrazado

– ¿adónde se fueron? - pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie

– por allí - dijo Hotaru

vamos ordeno la rubia y salió de la cafetería seguida por Hotaru y Seiya

Ya que stamos juntas  
Estamos en un mundo  
Donde somos uno por la musica

If we just believe it  
You know we can be it  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
Stand in our way

Una hora después. Seiya, Serena y Hotaru, estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos en un parque, Serena estaba muy concentrada en Mina, Hotaru sonreía le gustaba aquel juego y no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero el que se preguntaba porque estaban ocultos y susurrando era seiya , aun no entendía como acabo en medio de aquello

– bombon - llamo el pelinegro

– ¡ahí están! - dijo Serena y para su mala suerte la pareja iba directamente hacia ellos

– ¿qué hacemos? ¿qué hacemos? - dijo la rubia Hotaru ya había despareció pero Seiya aun la miraba confundido

– perdón Seiya - dijo la rubia, lo empujo contra un árbol para después besarlo

El pelinegro parpadeo confundido, mientras que Serena se había colgado de su cuello le estaba dando el beso de su vida.

CONTINUARA…

l


	7. Fiesta Antes de la Tormenta

Fiesta antes de la tormenta

En una habitación medianamente iluminada dos personas charlaban

— ¿y qué me dice Aries, está dispuesto a arriesgarse con migo y enfrentar a escorpio? – pregunto la mujer

— querida, no sabes las ganas que tengo de destruir a _escorpio_ pero debes saber que escorpio no está solo, _Sagitario, Leo, Acuario, Virgo y Géminis lo_ protegen y respaldan, nadie en el zodiaco sería tan tonto como para lanzar un ataque contras el escorpión – respondió

— si,_ escorpio_ es poderoso pero yo te seguro que no hará nada para responder un ataque, no se arriesgaría a que lastimasen a los Tenou. tu mi querido Aries solo respáldame y en poco tiempo el escorpión caerá a tus pies al igual que la Corporación Mileniun – respondió

— bien, haz tu jugada y entonces hablamos – respondió el sujeto tamborileando con los dedos la mesa

— gracias – respondió ella y se marchó dejando la habitación.

En el departamento de los hermanos Tenou, Mina intentaba convencer a Serena para que asistiera a la reunión organizada por la editorial, Hotaru ayudada por Michiru decoraban el árbol de navidad mientras que Serena los observaba desde el sillón, su hermano y Michiru ya llevaban saliendo dos meses, pero en esos dos meses Haruka había tenido mucho trabajo en Mileniun y le era muy difícil estar con Michiru, Serena los había ayudado en un par de ocasiones para que la pareja puediese por lo menos salir en un cita, pero Haruka era tan formal que siempre regresaba a Michiru a casa antes de las diez

— por favor Serena – rogo una vez más Mina ya estaba a poco de arrodillarce frente a la chica

— pero no quiero ir - contesto la rubia

— pero Diamante pidió especialmente que asistieras a la fiesta - dijo Mina, Serena se negó entonces la chica recordó algo que su jefe le había dicho – _Leo_ también asistirá – dijo Mina aunque no sabía que significaba

— vale iré – dijo Serena poniéndose de pie

— Michiru, ¿puedes cuidar de Hotaru? al parecer tendré que asistir a una aburrida fiesta - dijo la escritora

— no hay problemas Serena, yo me encargo - respondió la peliceleste.

Haruka estaba sentado frente a su nuevo socio Taiki Kou, presidente de la compañía Tree Laigh. Ambos hombres tenían sendas sonrisa al fin después de tantas negociaciones habían llegado a un acuerdo, después de cerrar aquel trato Haruka suspiro aliviado, su nueva sociedad les abriría el mercado extranjero en la cadena de hoteles y restaurantes

— sí que ha sido agotador - dijo el castaño

— ni lo menciones - respondió

— Haruka quisiera invitarte a la fiesta de navidad que dará mi esposa –

— me encantaría ir — contesto el rubio, tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para recompensar a Michiru por todo el tiempo que la descuido

— entonces nos vemos a las nueve - dijo el castaño pasándole una invitación

Cuando Haruka llego a casa Serena iba de salida, junto a Mina ambas estaban hermosas, el rubio suspiro

— ¿a dónde iras? – pregunto

— fiesta en la editorial, Diamante quiere que vaya — contesto Serena

— bueno, yo también llegare tarde - dijo el

— suerte en la fiesta - dijo la rubia antes de subirse en el coche que enviaron a recogerlas

Haruka subió a su departamento y se encontró con Michiru y Hotaru terminando de decorad el árbol, al verlas él sonrió, muchas veces había soñado con una navidad así, a lado de las personas que más amaba, su hija, su amada Michiru y claro también Serena incluso Mina, la vida parecía al fin sonreírle

— ¡Haruka! - dijo Michiru notando la presencia del rubio

— hola chicas - saludo

— papi mira el árbol ha quedado muy bonito, Michiru es muy buena para estas cosas

— si ya lo veo, ¿aunque seguramente Serena no les ha ayudado verdad? - dijo

— ¿porque lo dices? - pregunto Michiru

— a Serena… digamos que no se le da eso de la decoración - respondió el recordando la última vez que su hermana decidió ayudar – pero bueno ¿Michiru, Hotaru quieren asistir a una fiesta de navidad? - pregunto el rubio

— ¿enserio? - pregunto la chica

— si, quería pasarlo en familia pero Serena está en su fiesta y la verdad es que quisiera compensarte por todo el tiempo que no pudimos estar juntos y también a ti Hotaru - agrego viendo a sus grandes amores

— claro que queremos ir - dijeron ambas, pero primero debemos ir de compras agrego Hotaru con una sonrisa muy parecida al que solía poner Serena cuando planeaba algo.

Algunas horas después Haruka esperaba a que Hichiru y Hotaru decidieran salir, llevaba esperando casi una hora

— ¿chicas ya están listas? - pregunto tocando la puerta de la habitación

— salimos en cinco minutos - respondió Michiru

— ¿cuanto es eso para una mujer? — se preguntó el rubio antes volver a la sala y sentarse en el sillón levanto la cabeza, fue apreciando cada uno de los detalles del departamento de Michiru, habían algunas pinturas de artistas famosos, un gran librero con toda clase de libros y obras perfectamente ordenadas, entonces sobre una mesilla diviso una fotografía enmarcada, se puso de pie y la cogió con cuidado, recordaba el día que tomaron esa fotografía, fue cuando el aún era el profesor de Michiru. aquel dia Serena insistió en ir a pasear y hacer un picnic y serena había insistido en tomar algunas fotografías y los forzó a posar juntos – abrasa a Michiru hermano, que no muerde - le dijo cuándo él se paró alado de la chica algo cohibido coloco su brazo sobre los hombres de la joven y Serena le tomo varias fotografías la mayoría habían salido desenfocadas debido a la emoción de la rubia pero en aquella se podía apreciar a la pareja perfectamente, el, mostraba una sonrisa y Michiru a pesar de sonreír tenía un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus meguillas .

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y las dos chicas salieron, Hotaru llevaba un bonito vestido color lila al estilo princesa, mientras que Michiru vestía un elegante vestido de corte imperial atado al cuello en color azul real, los pequeños brillos del vestido le hicieron pensar a Haruka que estaba frente a una diosa del océano

— estas bellísima – dijo

— gracias - susurro algo avergonzada

— ¿y yo? - pregunto Hotaru

— tú te ves hermosa princesa - le sonrio Haruka a su hija – bueno señoritas es hora de irnos - agrego tendiéndole la mano a Hotaru y ofreciéndole su brazo a Michiru

el grupo salió del departamento y subieron al automóvil del rubio encaminándose hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Hotaru estaba sentada en asiento trasero y no muy lejos diviso un automóvil de lunas polarizadas que los llevaba siguiendo desde que abandonaron la casa, volteo a ver si su padre lo notaba pero nada, se giró una vez más en el asiento y sonriente alzo una mano y saludo a los pasajeros del automóvil que siempre seguía a su padre y se encargaba de su cuidado, la niña volvió a mirar al frente, Michiru era una buena persona y ella la quería mucho , además junto a Michiru había podido experimentar que se sentía salir de compras con una madre o que ella te ayudase a vestirte aunque nunca lo había dicho, había momentos en los que se preguntaba ¿cómo sería si su mamá no se hubiese marchado?, su padre siempre le dijo que su madre la quería mucho pero tuvo que marcharse. Mas ahora eso carecía de importancia Michiru había llenado el hueco en la vida de los Tenou y ya no importaba el pasado o eso pensaba la niña.

Mientras tanto; Serena caminaba aburrida entre los escritores, mangakas y otros autores, debía suponer que Diamante se valdría de cualquier cosa para obligarla a asistir a la estúpida fiesta era más que obvio que _Leo_ no aparecería por allí, paso sus ojos por cada uno de los asistentes a la fiesta, tal vez pudiese marcharse sin que nadie lo notase, con sigilo se acercó a la puerta, Mina estaba al otro lado con los demás editores nadie la echaría de menos abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, se encamino hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, estaba distraída pero le pareció ver a alguien conocido y se iba a cercar pero

— buenas noches - dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda haciendo respingar a la chica

— así que era cierto, aquí estas - dijo ella volteando y encarando al sujeto de cabello azul oscuro

— cada día estas más hermosa - le dijo el sonriendo

— obviamente - respondió ella

— ¿puedo invitarla a una fiesta privada mileydi? - pregunto

— claro - contesto y se coguio del brazo del pelizul

No muy lejos Seiya regreso, había visto a Serena, estaba seguro al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel entonces la vio acompañaba a un hombre de cabello azul ambos se marcharon juntos en dirección a uno de los tantos salones, estaba dispuesto a seguirlos pero Yaten lo detuvo diciéndole que debían por lo menos hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta ofrecida por Aami.

Haruka llego al hotel y se dirigió al salón donde la fiesta ofrecida por la esposa del presidente de Tree Laigh se llevaba a cabo, al ingresar recordó la segunda vez que vio a Michiru, dulce nostalgia pensó.

Hotaru estaba emocionada y Haruka pensó que se debía a que era la primera vez que asistia a una fiesta, pero los ojos de la niña se fijaron en su mejor amiga que iba hacia ellos muy sonriente.

— ¡Hotaru! – exclamo alegremente la niña castaña

— Saki – respondió la pelinegra

— Haruka que bueno verte – lo saludo Taiki acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello azul oscuro – amor, él, es Haruka Tenou, mi nuevo socio - dijo sonriente el castaño

— un placer - dijo la dama

mientras que los adultos hacían las presentaciones formales Saki llevo a Hotaru asía la mesa donde estaban los demás niños, y pronto Hotaru se sintió fuera de lugar, las demás niñas la miraban con desdén y burla

— ¿y quiénes son tus padres? - pregunto una niña

— ella es hija se Haruka Tenou – respondió Saki muy orgullosa

— a, la que no tiene mamá - agrego otra niña

— si tengo mamá – respondió Hotaru muy bajo

— mira, la hiciste llorar – se burló otro niño

— no estoy llorando respondió - Hotaru aguantado las lagrimas

— Saki, te llama tu padre - dijo uno de los niños

— regresare en un momento espérame Hotaru – dijo antes marcharse

— ¿qué se siente no tener mamá? – se burló el niño

— Shon no la molestes no ves que está a punto de llorar – se burló otra niña

Hotaru retrocedió, no quería estar allí, no quería escucharlos, retrocedió y hecho a correr asía la salida, choco contra alguien pero no le importó y paso de largo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta se había perdido con fuerza aferro la cadenita de plata que tenía en el cuello ahora entendía porque su tía solía decir que la alta sociedad no eran más que parásitos dispuesto a pisotear a todos con tal de ascender y escalar.

— ¿Estás bien? - pregunto una vos musical

— ¿Peruru?- pregunto la niña

— ¿Hotaru, que haces aquí? – cuestiono el niño

— Me perdí contesto bajando la cabeza avergonzada

— Ven te llevare con los chicos ellos sabrán que hacer — dijo el niño y la tomo de la mano para guiarla asía un salón privado

Hotaru ingreso a la sala y se encontró con rostros conocidos aunque la mayoría eran hombres que habrían hecho temblar a los más valientes, a ella la hicieron sentir cómoda. Mientras que en el salón de la fiesta Michiru y Haruka se habían alejado del grupo el rubio empezaba arrepentirse de haber asistido a la fiesta, a él no le gustaban mucho esos eventos y Michiru tampoco los disfrutaba pero ya no tenían opción.

— La primera vez que te vi fue en una fiesta igual a esta – dijo Michiru sonriendo - aquella ocasión estabas con Serena y tocaste el piano tan maravillosamente que creí que eras un ángel – agrego

— Vaya que alegadora pero esa ves toque el piano para ti, lucias tan abrumada por la fiesta que pensé que algo de música lograría alegrarte - dijo sonriendo el

— Pero tú no me conocías ¿Cómo?...

— En eso te equivocas. sabes la primera vez que te vi solo eras una niñita enfurruñada en una piscina – dijo riendo

— ¡Oye!- protesto la chica, mas luego lo recordó, muy vagamente lo recordaba, pero si sus padres la llevaron al club y los demás niños la miraban como a bicho raro por eso estaba molesta y sola hasta que una niña acompañada por su hermano la invitaron a jugar con ellos – eras tú y Serena – susurro

— Si cuando nos despedimos me sonreíste y me encanto ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro – dijo

— Vaya entonces la tercera vez que nos vimos …

— Fue cuando la señorita araña pensó que tu nariz era un buen lugar para tejer su telaraña - bromeo el recordando aquella ocasión

— Haruka, no fue gracioso, yo estaba aterrada – dijo Michiru

Haruka sonrió eran bellos recuerdos que siempre atesoraría. Cogió la mano de chica y deposito un beso un el dorso haciendo sonrojar a Michiru

— Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya – dijo Haruka

— ¿Dónde estará Hotaru? - pregunto entonces la chica buscando con la mirada por el salón.

Al otro lado Taiki estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, Saki le había informado que Hotaru la hija de su nuevo socio había desparecido, se acercó a los guardias de seguridad pero nadie la había visto

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Seiya acercándose al ver a su hermano nervioso

— La hija de Haruka Tenou no aparece – contesto el castaño al borde de la histeria

— ¡Hoatru esta pérdida! – exclamo el pelinegro

— Hay que buscarla en el vestíbulo del hotel tal vez salió sin que lo notáramos – sugirió

— Bien voy a mandar a que la busquen, solo espero que Haruka no lo note - susurro Taiki

Seiya acompañado de Yaten salieron del salón dispuestos a buscar a la niña caminaron por los pasillos pero nada. la mayoría de personas estaban en los diferentes salones festejando , el pelinegro entonces vio en una sala privada a la niña cómodamente sentada entre algunos sujetos muy extraños se dispusieron a entrar pero en la puerta los retuvieron

— Espera Haku, ¿qué es lo que buscan? - pregunto un chica de cabello marrón y ojos verdes

— Seiya, dijo alegremente - Hotaru al reconocerlo

— ¿lo conoces? - pregunto la chica

— es amigo de mi tía. Tranquila lita – respondió

— bueno, si ese es el caso, está bien pero te acompañare - dijo a joven siguiendo

Michru y Haruka estaban muy ansiosos, Hotaru había desaparecido y ya todos la buscaban entonces la vieron iba acompañada por Seiya, Yaten y a extraña chica que Haruka estaba seguro había visto antes. Michru corrió hacia la niña y la abraso

— no debiste irte sin decir nada Hotaru, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado - dijo la chica

— lo siento - se disculpó la niña

— disculpen pero creo que fue nuestra culpa que se entretuviera, ella y Peruru se entretuvieron charlando - se excusó la castaña

— gracias por cuidar de Hotaru - dijo Haruka.

Después del susto y las disculpas Haruka decidió que era momento de retirarse, le agradeció a Seiya nuevamente y se marchó acompañado de Michiru y Hotaru.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo pero en el transcurso Hotaru cayo dormida, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Michiru le abrió la puerta para que Maruka pudiese sacar a la niña del asiento trasero, subieron al apartamento del rubio. Había sido una velada muy entretenida

— Hotaru realmente estaba exhausta – dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación de la niña y sentándose alado de Michiru

— si fue una noche interesante - agrego la chica

Haruka se acercó más a ella. La noche era perfecta y Michiru lucia tan hermosa, beso los labios de la chica con amor y dulzura, ella le correspondió y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, él se puso de pie aun con Michiru abrasada a su cuello y se internó en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en un salon privado doce personas se hallaban reunidas, todas portaban máscaras y extraños anillos representado a cada signo del zodiaco, las tres únicas mujeres en el salón miraban con cierto desprecio a uno de los más viejos del grupo

_— Sagitario, Virgo y Escorpio_, las tres amazonas, señoritas - dijo uno de los sujetos acercándose

_— Leo_ - respondieron las chicas

— debemos hablar, es urgente - agrego

— ¿se van tan pronto? - pregunto uno de los hombres acercándose

— si es una pena pero es necesario que nos retiremos temprano - respondió _Leo_

— bueno entonces ni modo mis damas - dijo inclinándose ante las chica

— si no le molesta nos retiramos _Aries_ - dijo una de las chicas

Seiya se hallaba en el Vestíbulo del hotel cuando un grupo paso a su lado tres mujeres de gran belleza acompañadas por un sujeto de cabellos azulados, pero no iban solos, el grupo era escoltado por algunos sujetos bastantes sospechosos, más cuando estuvieron ya cerca de la puerta el pelinegro reconoció en el grupo a Serena

— Serena - la llamo el chico pero ella al parecer no lo escucho y se marchó junto a los demás

En la fiesta ofrecida por la editorial mina llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a su escritora pero no había ni rastro de ella estaba por salir a buscarla cuando Diamante se acerco

— ¿qué pasa Minako? - pregunto

— Serena se fue – respondió abatida y preparándose para recibir el sermón de parte de Diamante

— no te preocupes ella esta con mi hermano - respondió el

— pero …

— disfruta de la fiesta Minako y deja las cosas como están - dijo cortante

El resto de la noche paso sin pormenores, a la mañana siguiente Haruka se despertó temprano debido al insistente sonido del timbre, aun somnoliento salió a abrir la puerta, estaba algo malhumorado debido a que había querido quedarse más tiempo alado de Michiru y si era Serena le iba decir un par de cosas. Pero al abrir la puerta

— hola Haruka – el rubio se quedó completamente callado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, finalmente atino a decir -… Setsuna

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la demora pero las musas inspiradoras estaban de vacaciones y creo que recién están regresando, prometo actualizar más seguido


	8. ¿Tu de nuevo?

¿Tú de nuevo?

- Setsuna - susurro Haruka mirando a la mujer frente suyo

- hola amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - dijo sonriéndole

- ¿porque has vuelto?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado

- porte lo extrañe a ti y a nuestra pequeña Hotaru - dijo Setsuna sonriendo

Haruka miro asía el interior del departamento Michiru y Hotaru aun dormían y seguramente Serena también, cogió del brazo a Setsuna y la alejo de la puerta

- vete – dijo molesto

- no sin ver a mi hija - respondió ella

- no es el momento Setsuna, además desde cuando te preocupa Hotaru siempre has dicho que ella fue un error

- Haruka por favor, dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo, explicarte tantas cosa por favor, por lo menos le debes eso a la madre de tu hija - dijo la peliverde viéndolo suplicante

- en un par de horas afuera en el café frente a estación - dijo el en un suspiro

- claro respondió ella le sonrió a Haruka antes de darse vuelta y marcharse

Por la puerta entreabierta Hotaru contemplo como la elegante mujer se marchaba había dicho que era su madre,¡ esa mujer era su madre!, vio a su padre suspirar y decidió regresar a su recamara antes de que la viera. Regreso corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta su mamá quería verla al fin la conocería y podría convivir con ella y tendría otra vez una familia. La niña estaba emocionada pero entonces recordó a Michiru que pasaría con ella si sus padres se contentaban

- ella seguirá siendo amiga de mi papa - se dijo y le restó importancia al asunto

En la sala Haruka se sentó en el sillón, ¿qué iba hacer?, Setsuna tenía derecho a ver y convivir con Hotaru, pero él tenía miedo de lo que aquella mujer fuese capaz de hacer por otro lado que le diría a Michiru, y Serena, ¿qué diría Serena cuando se enterase?, porque su vida era tan complicada se preguntó en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar se estiro y cogió la bocina

- diga

- Haruka, surgió algo urgente no iré a casa en algunos días - dijo Serena al otro lado

- ¿Serena? - pregunto sorprendido de escuchar a su hermana

- si, cuida de Hotaru no iré a…. – escorpio es tarde - dijo una vos amortiguada – lo siento Haruka, me tengo que ir - dijo Serena antes de colgar

Las horas pasaron y después de desayunar Michiru se marchó y Hotaru se fue a jugar con una vecina. Haruka se bañó y se alisto para ir a ver a Setsuna , en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a dejar plantada a la mujer pero al final se armó de valor cogió las llaves de su automóvil y salió del departamento a medida que se acercaba al lugar del encuentro quiso dar la vuelta y volver pero se armó de valor y siguió adelante abrió la puerta del café con la esperanza de que Setsuma no estuviese allí pero, Ho fracaso, allí estaba sentaba esperándolo

- hola - dijo al acercarse

- Haruka por un momento temí que no vendrías - dijo ella

- pues aquí estoy ¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿cuál ha sido el motivo para que ahora estés aquí? - pregunto el

- siempre directo al punto eso fue lo quemmas gusto de ti dio ella sonriendo

- bueno yo… haruka me equivoque, era muy joven y no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, para mí fue abrumador todo tu familia estaba en crisis nuestro matrimonio se estaba destruyendo, no supe responder a la presión y luego llego Hotaru aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no pude más y huí pero ahora lo veo todo mucho mejor y…

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto Haruka temiendo oír la respuesta

- quiero otra oportunidad, me la merezco Haruka….

- No, claro que no Setsuna, lo nuestro termino hace mucho y ya no hay vuelta atrás- respondió el rubio

- Haruka piénsalo, Hotaru merece tener una familia, por favor…

- Si ella merece tener una familia y tú le negaste la oportunidad cuando la abandonaste y te marchaste sin pensar en ella - dijo el rubio

- Cometí un error, que ahora deseo corregir, quiero estar con ella, quiero verla y recuperar a mi familia - dijo la peliverde

- Estas siquiera consiente de que Hotaru ni siquiera te conoce – pregunto el

- Si, lo sé, por eso quiero que convivamos ahora, por favor Haruka, recuperemos el tiempo perdido, déjame estar cerca de ustedes – pidió

- No puedo prohibirte ver a Hotaru, pues eres su madre pero no me pidas que vuelva junto a ti, ahora hay otra persona a la que amo y a ti te aprecio y respeto pues eres la madre de mi hija pero no me pidas más - dijo el

- Está bien, pero sé que me volverás a amar de eso me encargare yo - dijo ella cuando el rubio se marcho

La peliverde se quedó en silencio contemplando la ventana se encargaría de recuperar a Haruka, entonces todo seria para ella el dinero, las empresas y Haruka, todo sería suyo, y usaría todos sus recursos para conseguir sus objetivos, además ella contaba con un arma que la tonta mocosa Kahio no tenia, Hotaru sería la clave para tener a Haruka nuevamente y escorpio no podría hacer nada.

Serena se hallaba sentada en un gran sillón rojo frente a ella amontonados en el escritorio habían varias fotos y documentos

- Serena que vas hacer pregunto Lita una de sus mejores amigas

- No sé, por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que mantener vigilado al vejo – respondió la rubia

- Es ya lo tenemos cubierto – respondió la castaña

- ¿Qué hay de mi hermano y Hotaru? – pregunto

- Hemos reforzado su seguridad – dijo

- Ponle seguridad a Michiru y Seiya también – ordeno la chica

- ¿Crees que se atrevan a ir por ellos? – pregunto

- Estoy segura de que esa arpía y ese viejo aran lo que sea para manipular las cosa - dijo serena

- Debemos tener cuidado entonces, ¿y que aras con tus manuscritos? - pregunto

- Tendrá un nuevo editor y se encargara de todo ya lo hable con Diamante, está de acuerdo y ha puesto a Minako a trabajar con Esmeralda – respondió el peliazul entrando

- Gracias por tu ayuda Zafiro, ¿pero quién será mi nuevo editor? - preguntó Serena

- Pues yo cariño- respondió el

Serena suspiro las cosas estaban yendo mal, cuando acepto ser la suscesora de su abuelo en el círculo del zodiaco, lo hiso pensando en proteger a su familia, pero ahora los tenían acorralados, había una amenaza que estaba usando precisamente su poder en el bajo mundo para amenazarla, estaba segura de que Haruka estaría bien solo, era lo mejor por el momento peo en cuanto atraparan al viejo… ella se encargaría de ir por la araña que había comenzado a envolver a su familia en una red de mentiras

Haruka volvió al su casa y se encontró con Hotaru esperándolo, sonrió al verla pero la sonrisa se congelo cuando vio a Setsuma acercarse sonriente llevando a la niña de la mano

- Hola Haruka vine a visitarlos - dijo la mujer

- Papi , es mi mama - dijo alegré la niña

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Michiru los miro sorprendida, ¿qué hacía "_ella_" con Hotaru? se preguntó la maestra, miro a Haruka luego a Setsuna porque su pérdida mejor amiga estaba con Hotaru de donde se conocían

- Hola Michiru - la saludo la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Setsuna? - pregunto la peliceleste aun sin poder creer que "_su amiga"_ había regresado

Continuara….

Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración. sorry sé que prometí actualizar más seguido pero estoy en medio de una crisis familiar y no he tenido tiempo ni para dormir, solo espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto para poder seguir actualizando más seguido, tengan paciencia porfa….


	9. Los movimientos de la araña

_cap anterior ..._

_— Hola Michiru - la saludo la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos_

_— ¿Setsuna? - pregunto la peliceleste aun sin poder creer que "su amiga" había regresado_

* * *

**Lo movimientos de La araña**

Cosas del amor,  
Que el tiempo separó,  
Cuando dijiste adiós.

Michiru miraba alternamente a Setsuma, Haruka y Hotaru

— Michiru, mira mi mama volvió - dijo la niña alegremente jalando de la manga a la peliverde

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Haruka temiendo y adivinando la respuesta

— Si, Michiru es, mi querida prima — respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa

— Creí que estabas en parís — susurro la peliceleste

— Pues ya ves que no, pero dime Michiru ¿ya conocías a Haruka y a mi querida hija? — pregunto, haciéndose la inocente

— Mama, ella es mi maestra de la escuela — le respondió Hotaru

— Vaya Michiru que sorpresa — dijo Setsuna

— Si, realmente una sorpresa — respondió la chica. presiono el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, rápidamente entro y se marchó sin decir nada mas

— ¡Michiru! — dijo Haruka , quería hablar con la chica e iba acorrer tras ella por las escaleras pero la mano de Hotaru sujetando su muñeca se lo impidió, miro con suplica a su hija pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara marchar, pero la niña no lo soltó y el no hiso amago de soltarse

Un golpe al corazón,  
Un cuento que acabó,  
En la desilusión,  
Y aun te quiero

Mchiru llego al primer piso, salió corriendo y no para hasta que por fin estuvo en su departamento abrió la puerta y ya a salvo se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus meguillas ¿porque ahora ella tenía que volver, Setsuna? Cuanto la odiaba su prima, la hija de su tia Meiko y su eterna enemiga, ¿porque ella tenía que ser la madre de Hotaru, porque tenía que ser precisamente (la ex de Haruka)? las lágrimas no dejaron de ser , se sentía tan sola tan perdida ella.

El teléfono sonó y la voz de Maya, su madre se oyo cuando la llamada fue a dar al buzón de voz

— Michiru, Setsuna ha regresado y le estamos preparando una fiesta de bienvenida, sería un buen momento para que tu dejes de ser tan terca y regreses a casa…—

Michiru dejo de oír a partir de ese momento. su madre siempre vio en Setsuma a la hija que siempre deseo que aparentemente ella no era, además después de que sus padres la forzaran a marcharse, ella decidió cortar los lasos con su familia.

Quien me tiende hoy la mano,  
No puedo evitarlo,  
Ohhhh…  
Me siento morir.

Los días que siguieron a la llegada de la peliverde fueron un tormento para la maestra, Setsuna se pavoneaba muy campante yendo a recoger a Hotaru cada tarde y pronto se ganó la simpatía de todos los que la conocieron, además la pequeña pelinegra so dejaba de hablar de cómo su mama se la vivía complaciéndola y mimándola.

— Espero que pronto mi papa y mi mama vuelvan a estar juntos — le confeso la niña a su amiga Saki

— No se Hotaru, ¿si tu mama te quiere tanto entonces porque se fue por tanto tiempo? — le pregunto la niña

Hotaru se quedó en silencio, abrió y cerró la boca barias veces pero no contesto a la pregunta, pensado en aquello siempre pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta .

En la oficina de Haruka. el rubio, contemplaba los papeles sobre el nuevo proyecto pero realmente no había pasado de a primera palabra, completamente metido en sus pensamientos. Odiaba a Setsuna, la odiaba intensamente aun recordaba lo que paso aquel día que se la encontró lado de Hotaru

_Flash back_

Cosas del amor,  
Que el tiempo separó,  
Cuando dijiste adiós,  
Te quiero

_Hotaru se hallaba dormida y la niñera se estaba encargando de vigilar ala pequeña. después de que la niña le impidiera seguir a Michuru el rubio estuvo bastante ansioso y en más de una ocasión quiso marcharse pero se quedó hasta que la niña se durmió, finalmente tomo del brazo a Setsuna y la saco de la habitación_

_— ¿En qué pesabas? — pregunto molesto_

_— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — pregunto la mujer sonriéndole_

_— Te dije que podías ver a Hotaru, pero antes debemos coordinarlo, no puedes venir a hace lo que te dé la gana — dijo molesto_

_— ¿Porque te molesta acaso te molesta que la tonta de Michiru se enterara de lo que hubo entre nosotros? — dijo acercándose mas al rubio_

_— Eso se terminó y entérate ahora, Michiru es mi pareja así que no te metas más en mi vida, te lo dije, puedes ver y convivir con Hotaru, pero no te metas más en mi vida — dijo molesto_

Cuento de nunca acabar es el amor,  
Que te seduce y sonríes,  
Y luego te hace llorar

_— Haruka, Haruka, yo quiero, no te exijo que termines con Michiru — dijo ella_

_— ¿Qué? — pregunto el sorprendido_

_— Si querido y lo vas a hace si no quieres que me lleve a Hotaru conmigo — sonrió la mujer_

_— No puedes hacer eso, tú me cediste la custodia voluntariamente y …—_

_— Ahora la he solicitado de vuelta al ver que no has cuidado bien de nuestra hija — su sonrisa se ensancho mas_

_— No puedes …—_

_— ¡Ho! sí que puedo querido, y ya lo hice_

_— Ahora vas a dejar de ver a la mocosa de Michiru y seremos una vez más, la familia amorosa que siempre fuimos — dijo ella sonriendo_

_— Jamás — respondió el_

_— Haruka no me retes puedo llevarme a Hotaru conmigo cuando quiera, así que más te vale no hace nada estúpido — dijo_

_La peliverde saco de su bolsa una carpeta con varios papeles que le dio al rubio, tras darle una rápida mirada, el empalideció, no podía ser cierto ,_

_— Es imposible … — susurro_

_— Ahora decide Haruka, ¿qué es más importante tu hija o tu noviecita? — pregunto burlonamente la peliverde_

_— Esto no se va quedar asi setsuna … — dijo el con odio_

_— Has lo que quieras Haru, pero vas a descubrir que todo es absolutamente legal — sonrió mas antes darse la vuelta y marcharse_

Cuento de nunca acabar es el amor,  
Que ha de llegar por sorpresa,  
Y así también partirá.

Uhhhh….  
Uhhhhhh….

_End flash back_

Con pesar el descubrió que era cierto Setsuna tenía la custodia de Hotaru y en poco tiempo la mujer se mudó al departamento del rubio y se instaló campantemente en una de las habitaciones, y en todo ese tiempo el rubio no había podido acercarse a Michiru, hasta aquella tarde que sin impórtale la importante reunió que tenía salió de la oficina y se marchó, espero hasta que Setsuna se hubiese marchado y al final vio salir a Michiru, la joven lucia decaída, se bajó de su automóvil y se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo la abraso sorprendiéndola

— Haruka — susurro la chica

El la guio hasta el automóvil y cuando ella se puso el cinturón el arranco, su mano busco la de ella y la sujeto con fuerza mientras conducía, finalmente el automóvil se detuvo, frente ellos se extendía el océano, el suspiro y la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos

— Lo siento — dijo en un susurro

Cosas del amor,  
Ayer fui tan feliz,  
Y hoy ya no se quien soy,  
Sin ti…

Michiru sonrió débilmente y se abraso el, estuvieron así un buen rato el sol se empezaba aponer cuando Haruka decidió que era momento de regresar a la realidad

— Michiru, no olvides que te amo — dijo el besando el cabello de la chica

— ¿Qué paso Haruka? — pregunto ella

— Un problema que ya estoy solucionando, no te preocupes, no dejare que nada nos separe, no está ves - dijo el besando los labios de la chica y acallando sus preguntas

Ya lo había decidido lucharía por Michiru y por Hotaru, no pesaba renunciar a ninguna de las dos y si Setsuna quería guerra, eso tendría.

Sestuna estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala cuando Haruka ingreso al departamento, la peliverde le lanzo una oscura mirada,

— Creí que amabas a Hotaru, pero veo que no dudas en cambiarla por esa mocosa de Michiru a la primera — dijo molesta

— Las amo a las dos y voy a pelar por tenerlas a mi lado no pienso renunciar a ninguna — dijo decidido el rubio

— Ya veremos — susurro ella y se marchó a su habitación

Quien me tiende hoy la mano,  
No puedo evitarlo,  
ohhhh  
Me siento morir.

Maldijo a Michiru, sabía que ya nada convencería a Haruka pero ¿y a Michiru?, una sonrisa oscura surco sus labios, si no podía convencer a Haruka entonces tendría una palabras con Michiru. El teléfono repentinamente sonó y la sonrrisa de la peliverde se ensancho ya tenia un plan pero primero necesitaba lejos a Serena distraer su atención, ¿pero como?, mas al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonrió

— eres muy oportuno Aries — dijo al contestar ...

Serena estaba estrujando los papeles que tenía en las manos, esa maldita arpíapensaba la rubia imaguinando que tenia entre sus manos el cuello de la mujer estrujo mas los documentos. Zafiro miro a la rubia con algo de temor, pero a ella no le importo intimidar a su amigo, estaba atada de manos, maldijo a Setsuna y al estúpido viejo pensando en como responder a sus amenazas finalmente ...

Cosas del amor,  
Que el tiempo separó,  
Cuando dijiste adiós,  
Te quiero

— ¡Demonios! — grito poniéndose de pie y golpeando con los puños el escritorio

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Lita que iba entrando cuando la rubia salio hecha un fiera

— Setsuna a pedido la custodia de Hotaru y misteriosamente todos los tramites se han agilizado y le ha sido otorgada la custodia de la niña — le explico Zafiro

— ¿pero como es eso posible? — pregunto indignada la castaña .

Cuento de nunca acabar es el amor,  
Que te seduce y sonríes,  
Y luego te hace llorar.

Zafiro iba a responder pero el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolo, Lita se apresuró a contestar y empalideció a medida que escuchaba la noticia Zafiro la vio inquieto preguntándose ¿que podría haber puesto a Lita tan pálida?

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto preocupado cuando la chica colgó

— Seiya fue secuestrado— susurro la castaña pálida

— ¿Que? — pregunto el peliazul temiendo haber oído mal …

Cuento de nunca acabar es el amor,  
Que ha de llegar por sorpresa,  
Y así también partirá.

Continuara ….

ahoras si me pienso poner al corriente y publicar por lo menos un cap a la semana

grasias por tener pasiencia y a todos los que llen esta historia

bay y dejenme sus comentarios


	10. Hotaru

Hotaru

Lita estaba pálida, Zafiro no sabía qué hacer, ¿como le dirían a Serena lo que estaba pasando?

— Vamos a esperar , are algunas llamadas , debemos tratar de solucionar esto antes de que Serena se entere o estaremos en serios problemas dijo el peliazul antes de marcharse.

En un oscuro cuarto Seiya se hallaba atado de pies y manos, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando, nadie le decía nada solo se burlaban de él y mencionaban que era la nueva mascota de un tal escorpio, la verdad no comprendía nada de nada.

Michiru se hallaba corrigiendo algunos exámenes en el aula mientras los niños estaban en su hora de descanso, la maestra se masajeo los ojos algo cansada no podía concentrase, sus problemas y la situación que vivía la estaba afectando más de lo que ella creía posible, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana des allí vio al algunos niños en el patio, los veía sin verlos realmente , pues su mente se hallaba en otro lado, muy lejos de allí alado de su rubio tormento suspiro y se obligó a volver a la realidad , tenía clases que impartir estaba por volver a corregir los exámenes pero una pelinegra cabellera llamo su atención vio a la niña correr a ocultarse alejándose de sus compañeros, estaba por ir a ver que le pasaba pero la campana sonó dando fin a la hora de descanso

Las horas pasaron con relativa calma que se volvieron despertantes para Michiru, y Hotaru parecía cada vez más decaída finalmente la campana sonó y todos procedieron a retirarse. Como de costumbre Michiru se quedó hasta el último, ya había paso casi una hora desde que los niños se marcharon y la joven salió, estaba distraída hasta que una pequeña mano pálida la sujeto de la manga , algo asustada la chica se giró y vio a Hotaru. La niña tenía la cabeza gacha y se sujetaban a su manga fuertemente la chica se sorprendió

— Hotaru la llamo – pero la niña ni siquiera levantaba su cabeza

La peliceleste suspiro y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña con delicadeza aparto los flequillos que cubrían los ojos de la pelinegra y entonces cayo en cuenta de que había un camino de lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña Michiru la vio allí tan frágil que por un momento le recordó a ella hacia tanto, sin sabe que decirle solo la abraso, la niña se aferró a la maestra y lloro con fuerza dejando salir todo lo que había estado guardándose en lo más profundo de su corazón Michiru la abraso con fuerza y estuvieron así un rato .

Michiru miraba a la niña que se hallaba sentada en el sillón comiendo un helado, suspiro pensando que hermosos habían sido esos días que compartieron hacia no mucho, antes que Setsuna llegara y todo se complicara tanto

— Michiru – la llamo la niña

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la chica sentándose frente a ella

— ¿Mi mama es una buena persona? – pregunto sorprendiéndola

— Hotaru - susurro la chica sin saber que responder

— Ella siempre dice que me quiere a papa pero ellos no se llevan bien, pelean siempre y mama dice que todo es culpa tuya que eres una mala persona pero, tú y papa nuca han discutido y él siempre sonríe cuando está contigo, yo también me siento feliz a tu lado , y no sé qué hacer quiero a mi mama pero ella es tan distinta a como la imagine , Michiru, yo quería que tu fueras mi mama - dijo lo último en un susurro mientas las lágrimas caían una vez más por su pálidas meguillas

Michiru no podía evitarlo conforme hablaba la niña silenciosas lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos turquesa

— Hotaru, Setsuna te quiere a su manera pero te quiere, ella es tu mama después de todo - dijo finalmente la maestra y limpio las lágrimas de la niña. ya eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando el timbre sonó la peliceleste abrió y se encontró frente a los ojos azules de Haruka, el hombre lucia cansado pero apenas la vio sonrió

— Michiru - dijo el rubio

— Hotaru está dormida, llame a Setsuna pero no contesta- le informo la chica guiándolo hacia la habitación donde Hotaru estaba completamente dormida con cuidado el rubio tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, Michiru cogió las cosas de la niña y le abrió la puerta para acompañarlo

Después de acomodar en el asiento del su auto a Hotaru, Haruka se levantó y miro a la maestra

— Grasias por cuidar de ella - dijo el rubio

— No fue nada, Haruka , realmente quiero mucho a Hotaru - sonrió

— Lo sé y eso solo hace que te amé más – dijo el sonriendo cogió a la maestra por la cintura y la beso, Michiru rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio profundizando el beso

Se separaron finalmente y él le sonrió. Que Michiru quisiese tanto a Hotaru solo hacía que Haruka la mase más, ella era una maravillosa persona y el no quería lastimarla debía hace algo respecto a su situación antes de que la maravillosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se cansara de esperarlo y se marchara esta vez para siempre.

Hotaru se había despertado y miro como su padre y la maestra se besaban y él apoyaba la frente en la de la chica , estaba más que claro que ello se amaban y merecían ser felices , tal ves después de todo no fuese tan malo que sus padres estuviesen separados pensó la niña.

Haruka manejaba pensando en que podría hacer para terminar con todo de una buena ves entonces casi por un impulso giro el volante y se encamino hacia la casa de sus padres , Hotaru se había vuelto a dormir en el trayecto el rubio estacionó el automóvil y vio una luz encendida en el primer piso extrañado bajo del vehículo, recordaba que Serena había dicho que sus padres estaban en un crucero por el caribe o algo así,¿ entonces porque estaban las luces encendidas?, repentinamente se abrió la puerta y una mujer de unos veinticinco apareció, lleva puesto un uniforme de sirvienta y su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta

— Señor Tenou - dijo sorprendida

— ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Haruka extrañado

— Mi nombre es Arisu Yamada, la señorita Serena me envió – explico la chica

— Serena - susurro el rubio

— ¿Se va a quedar aquí? - pregunto la chica

— Si - respondió él y abrió la puerta para sacar a Hotaru , la chica se apresuró a abrirle la puerta para que pudiese pasar

Una hora después Haruka dejo a Hotaru en una habitación y se sentó en el sillón de la sala la joven le llevo la cena y el apenas y la toco pues con todo lo que había pasado no tenía hambre, después de que Arisu se marchara y nuevamente se quedase solo, el rubio suspiro debía hablar con Setsuna y ponerle un alto, repentinamente el móvil empezó a sonar

— ¿Dónde está? - oyó la vos de la mujer muy molesta

— A salvo - respondió el

— Haruka no juegues conmigo si no traes a Hotaru devuelta al apartamento…

— Nada, ella se quedara conmigo – respondió el rubio y colgó, la odiaba. sujeto con fuerza su móvil y lo lanzo contra el suelo Preguntándose como dilos fue que se casó con alguien como Setsuna , como puedo enamorarse de ella, se dejó caer sobre el sillón cansado.

La culpa de todo era solo de el por idiota como diría Serena, se rio pensando en su rubia hermana, si ahora lo viera seguramente le diría algo como "_eres un cobardica Haruka pero eso no es novedad" _, si seguramente eso diría, como extrañaba a su loca hermanita , donde estaría se preguntó cerrando los ojos .

La mañana llego y Haruka despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda se incorporó y se sintió algo desubicado, al observar la sala suspiro, con el cansancio del día anterior se había dormido sobre la alfombra.

El aroma del desayuno lo termino de despertar, camino hacia la cocina y oyó la voz de Hotaru y Arisu

— ¿Entonces Peruru está en china ahora? - pregunto la niña

— Si Serena y algunos de los chicos están en Hong-Kong resolviendo algunas cosas - respondió la castaña mientras iba preparando el desayuno

— ¿Es por el zodiaco? – cuestiono Hotaru

— La verdad no lo sé además…

— Buenos días - dijo Haruka interrumpiendo la conversación

— Señor Tenou , el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos le informó la castaña

— Bien - respondió el aunque aún se sentía extraño con aquella mujer

Después de desayunar Haruka llevo a Hotaru a la escuela y luego se marchó a la corporación. Michiru estaba en mitad de las clases cuando la directora ingreso al salón acompañada por dos oficiales y una mujer

— Señorita Kaiho, disculpe pero la niña Tenou se tiene que marchar — dijo la directora

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Saki y Hotaru se encogió en el asiento

— La niña Hotaru Tenohu pasara a estar bajo la tutela de servicios infantiles — dijo la mujer que acompañaba a la directora

— Hotaru por favor saca tu cosa — ordeno la directora

Miichiru se quedó estática, la mujer entro y se llevó de la mano a la niña. Hotaru parecía estar perdida pues ni siquiera opuso resistencia solo se dejó llevar, cuando la maestra salió de su estupor corrió hacia la sala de maestros marco rápidamente al número de Haruka y le informo lo que pasaba .

Hotaru se hallaba sentada en la parte trasera de un vehículo, permanecía en silencio mirando hacia la nada, repentinamente el sonido de un móvil la hiso despertar

— Señor ya tenemos a la mocosa — dijo la mujer con una sonrrisa

Entonces Hotaru cayó en cuenta de que no había nada de servicios infantiles, era un secuestro , sus ojos e calvaron en el retrovisor y busco a la camioneta negra que siempre la cuidaba pero no había nada un escalofrió recorrió su columna al comprender que por primera vez estaba completamente sola …

Continuara….

no hay excusa me tarde demasiado pero no sabía cómo comenzar este cap estuve casi dos semanas tratando de escribirlo pero nada hasta hoy que finalmente las musas regresaron y lo pude terminar

sorry por el retraso intentare co tardarme demasiado en los próximos pero no prometo nada solo les puedo pedir paciencia plis


	11. Día cero

DIA CERO

Setsuna miro al hombre sentado frente a ella, no podía ser cierto, quiso protestar pero las palabras fueron incapaces de salir de sus labios y solo permaneció en silencio

— Ya puedes irte— dijo el sujeto

— No, teníamos un trato – protesto finalmente la peliverde

— Querida Setsuna el trato caduco - rio el

— No, no puedes estar hablando enserio - dijo

— Cree lo que quieras querida - respondió el hombre y salió del lugar seguido de sus hombres

Setsuna se quedó mirando el asiento vacío y tal vez por primera vez sintió la necesidad de proteger a su hija que nada tenía que ver en todo, tal vez fue su instinto, tal vez solo fue un momento de debilidad o solo su conciencia, pero en el momento en que aquel hombre mencionó que de Hotaru no volvería a saber, ella supo lo que debía hacer solo había una persona lo suficientemente loca y con el coraje para enfrentarse a aquel hombre, saco su móvil y marco rápidamente aquel número que se sabía de memoria

— Ayúdame – susurro

Las horas pasaban y Haruka y Michiru no sabían nada de Hotaru, la niña ya había sido reportada y la policía la buscaba pero nada, no había noticias de ella, las carreteras estaban vigiladas y los aeropuertos también se suponía que era imposible sacar a Hotaru de Tokio, pero la horas pasaban y Haruka estaba cada vez más desesperado, su hija no aprecia

Repentinamente el tenso ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil Michiru se apresuró a contestar y a cada palabra se puso más pálida

— Michiru - la llamo Haruka al ver la palidez de la joven mujer

Michiru puso el altavoz y una voz modulada se oyó en el departamento

_— Señor Tenou , un gusto hablar con usted bueno vera su hija está bien pero hay algunas cosas que mi jefe quiere a cambio de liberarla, sabemos que la policía ya la busca pero no la encontraran , señor Tenou , mi jefe quiere hablar con usted , pero directamente no por la frialdad de un teléfono _

— ¿Dónde está Hotaru? - pregunto Haruka con ira contenida

_— mi jefe es un hombre muy excéntrico y quiere hablar directamente con usted , por ese motivo enviaremos a un transporte que lo llevara a un lugar donde puedan dialogar espérenos en el estacionamiento dentro de diez minutos_ - dijo el sujeto antes de colgar cuando la llamada finalizo un mensaje llego al buzón Haruka abrió el mensaje rápidamente y vi la fotografía de Hotaru sentada en un sillón

— Michiru ya vuelvo - dijo el rubio y salió del departamento , apenas cruzo la puerta dos hombres lo esperaba

— Somos su escolta - dijo uno de ellos al ver la muda pregunta de Haruka

Los hombres se marcharon y el departamento quedo en silencio Michiru salió pocos minutos después y corrió por las escaleras debía llegar antes. Abrió la puerta solo faltaban unos pocos pasos más, una mano las sujeto por el brazo y otra le tapó la boca la chica intento luchar más la persona que la sujetaba era más fuerte, y ante sus ojos vio a Haruka subirse a un automóvil negro de lunas oscuras, apenas el automóvil se marchó otro se estaciono frente a ella y la obligaron a subir, los ojos de Michiru se abrieron sorprendidos al ver quienes estaban en aquel automóvil.

Los días habían pasado pero nadie le decía nada encerrado en aquella habitación a la que no llegaba la luz del sol se sentía cada vez más desesperado , su cabello estaba despeinado y comenzaba apestar ya que llevaba dos semanas en aquel sitio sin poder darse un baño repentinamente la puerta se abrió y dos sujetos ingresaron

— Tu vienes con nosotros - dijo uno de ellos y arrastraron al pelinegro fuera del aquella habitación

Lo llevaron a una habitación más grande pero tampoco había ventanas, más en aquel lugar, mas había alguien los ojos azules de Seiya se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer a Hotaru sentada en un sillón abrasando sus piernas, la puerta a su espalda se cerró.

— Hotaru - la llamo suavemente tratando de no asustarla

— ¿Seiya? - pregunto la niña al reconocer la vos

— ¿qué paso como llégate aquí? - preguntó el sentándose alado de ella

_El cielo se partió en Berlín_  
_El tiro más preciso de mi vida fue a escogerte a ti_  
_La vela se apagó, qué tonta discusión_  
_Mirando las hojas caer_  
_Cosiendo el tiempo a lágrimas, en el mantel me derrumbé_  
_Crujió mi corazón, nunca tuve razón_

Ella le relato todo lo que había pasado en aquellas pocas horas que llevaba allí, Seiya permanecía en silencio oyendo todo lo que decía la niña entonces oyeron disparos, un grito de sorpresa y la puerta se abrió, Seiya cogió de la mano a Hotaru y la oculto bajo la cama, él se posiciono tras la puerta que daba al baño. Una figura ingreso a la habitación, vestía completamente de negro y llevaba dos armas en el cinturón y otras dos en la manos aparte de un casco que impedía ver de quien se trataba

— No hay nadie - dijo una vos

— Nadie pone a un grupo de gorilas a cuidar una habitación vacía, ten cuidado - replico otra voz

— Serena - jadeo Seiya y al segundo tenía tres armas apuntando a su cabeza

— ¿Seiya? - dijo la rubia quitándose el casco que llevaba se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro lo abraso fuertemente

— Tía - oyó un susurro

— ¡Hotaru! - la rubia soltó al chico y abraso a la niña, Hotaru no podía dejar de llorar mientras abrazaba a Serena

— Bien echo escorpio , muy buena incursión , has sido genial tu rescate pero me temo qué aún no se acaba - dijo una voz y una de las paredes se movió en un rápido movimiento Serena se puso delante de Hotaru y Seiya , los guardaespaldas de la chica rápidamente se posicionaron con las armas listas

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas Aries? - pregunto la rubia

— ¿Que busco, que quiero? , solo divertirme y demostrar que el circulo nunca debió dejar entrar a mujeres ..

_Y vivo sin vivir en mí_  
_Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti_  
_Lo siento tanto, tanto amor_  
_Me duele el corazón_  
_El día cero se acabó y yo sigo sin tu absolución_  
_Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación_

— ¿Qué pasa anciano te sientes intimidado? - pregunto la rubia

el hombre rio ,— piensa lo que quieras niña aunque Claro que , siempre los he odiado a ti a tu abuelo pero sobre todo a tu querido hermano viviendo una vida tan feliz y despreocupada, tu hermano no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor , pues las cartas de amenaza nunca le llegan, su hija asiste a un buen colegio y él no se preocupa por nada porque supone que nada le puede pasar , estúpido y maldito niño protegido por su familia , primeo fue tu abuelo y después tú, sabes el presumido de Hakuo Tenou , también fue un escorpión dorado , me humillo en más de una ocasión y ahora al fin ha llegado mi momento - rio el hombre y salió de la sombra detrás de el dos sujetos empujaron a Haruka y a Setsuna – ¿qué aras ahora escorpio? , solo piso lo que me corresponde , la corporación Mileniun y el anillo del escorpión - dijo el hombre

— Nunca - respondió la rubia, sus ojos azules se habían transformado en dos pedazos de hielo – ahora si sabes lo que te conviene soltaras a mi hermano y te matare de la manera más rápida que se me ocurra - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

— Tan arrogante como tu predecesor mocosa pero entonces dime ¿le has dicho la verdad a tu amado hermano les has dicho que hace ocho años tú le diste dinero a su ex esposa para que desapareciera dejando a esa niña que tanto dices amar , le has dicho que todo lo que ha logrado es gracia a que tú siempre maneja todo desde la sombras , o acaso le has dicho a ese chico que tú eres el escorpión dorado , la causante de que lo hayan secuestrado? - dijo riendo

— Mentira – grito Haruka - Serena es tímida, ella es muy amble y perezosa , jamás sería capaz de hacer nada de lo que dices, ella no es el escorpión – dijo

_Los girasoles de papel_  
_Miran hacia otro lado en el pequeño cuarto donde ayer_  
_Hicimos el amor, le dan la espalda al sol_

_Y vivo sin vivir en mí_  
_Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti_  
_Lo siento tanto, tanto amor_  
_Me duele el corazón_  
_El día cero se acabó y yo sigo sin tu absolución_  
_Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación_

— Vaya la tienes en un alta estima , pero que se puede pedir es tu hermanita no , vamos Serena dile la verdad a este pobre chico - dijo el hombre - No, mejor que se lo diga Setsuna, vamos princesa cuéntale que tanto te dio Serena por marcharte dejando a Hotaru - dijo el hombre

— Es mentira…

— No ,es verdad Yo le di dinero Sestuna para que se marche , yo me encargue de qué nadie se metiera con Muilenium , también les page a el viaje en cruceros de nuestros padres , y puse gente para que protegieran a mi hermano, a Hotaru, Seiya y Michiru - dijo la rubia su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimientos y aunque su rostro no cambio de expresión seiya podía jurar que Serena estaba muy afectada - Si yo hice todo eso y no me arrepiento de nada - dijo la rubia

— serena tu … - Haruka estaba en shock al igual que Seiya y Hotaru que jamás se imaginó que su querida tía hubiese alejado a su madre

— Lo siento Haru pero alguien tenía que resolver todo - respondió ella

— Si, alguien tenía que hacerlo y tu asumiste todo no Serena , porque a pesar de saber la verdad nunca le dijiste nada a Setsuna ni a Michiru,- los ojos de la peliverde se clavaron en el hombre y este sonrío más - veras Setsuna, eres tan inocente mira tú odiando a tu prima porque su familia fue la que causo la ruina de la tuya , que ilusa , yo me encargue de que los Meiho fueran a la ruina y cuando quise hacer lo mismo con la familia de Michiru , Hakuo se interpuso, y después Serena, me desafiaron y sacaron a flote a esa familia , pero tú te encargaste de que Michiru sufriera , la odias y tan disidida estabas a hacerle la vida imposible que incluso te casaste con el hombre que ella ama , arruinaste tu vida creyendo vengarte y solo me felicitaste las cosas a mi …además…

_Veo las sombras de algunas palabras_  
_me miran, se ríen, me culpan, señalan_  
_Me arañan con rabia al volar_  
_No volverá a pasar_

— Ya basta de juegos Takumi, deja ir a mi hermano y a Setsuna es tu ultima oportunidad

— ¿Tan rápido te cansaste Serena?, pero si aún hay mucho más que decir hay que decir toda la verdad y….

— Tu retorcido juego me aburre , tu estúpido odio y celos hacia mi familia no me interesan así que vamos a poner las cosas claras tu libreas a mi hermano y Setsuna y yo dejo que tu querido nieto se vaya – dijo la rubia

— No serias capas …

— Veras, cuando acorralas a un escorpión este se defenderá aunque tenga que inyectarse su primo veneno dijo la rubia sonriendo y le mostro una table, se podía ver a un adolecente de no más de quince años sentado en los video juegos y una parpadeante lucecita roja apuntaba directamente a su cabeza

— No serias capas - dijo el hombre viendo horrorizado la imagen

— Pruébame - respondió la rubia

— Bien tu ganas - dijo el hombre y bajo la cabeza. Haruka y Setsuna fueron liberados dos hombres más entraron y escoltaron a todos fuera de aquella casa, más Serena se quedó.

Haruka abrasaba a Hotaru sin querer soltarla , Sestuna estaba ausente pensativa alejada de todos mientras el vehículo se movilizaba , toda su vida había deseado vengarse de Michiru , de toda su familia , y ahora descubría que nunca fue como ella creyó su mundo entero se había destruido en un instante, una triste sonrisa afloro a sus labios tantos errores tantas injusticias todo su mundo había girado en torno a la venganza incluso cuando se casó con Haruka siempre pensó que así heriría más a Michiru, arrebatándole lo que más anhelaba pero todo resulto ser en vano, sin sentido nunca se había permitido ser feliz por su odio y ahora descubría que Haruka y Michiru eran inocentes ya nada tenían que ver en su venganza , todo había sido en vano, sin sentido su vida era un gran chiste y pensar que pudo haber sido feliz pero ahora ya no había un tal vez, que estupidez pensó.

_Y vivo sin vivir en mí_  
_Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti_  
_Lo siento tanto, tanto amor_  
_Me duele el corazón_  
_El día cero se acabó y yo sigo sin tu absolución_  
_Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación_  
_Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi corazón_

Haruka miro por la ventana dos camionetas los seguían jamás en toda su vida se había dado cuenta de nada , Serena siempre lo había protegido y él no estaba ni enterado, como podía ser tan descuido, nunca pensó que podría estar haciendo serena cada que desparecía, jamás se preguntó cómo es que nunca le había ocurrido ni asalto, ahora todo estaba claro los rumores eran ciertos , nadie se metía con él porque era protegido por la sombra del escorpión, que idiota había sido pensando que serena se sentía presionada por ser su hermana, por ser una Tenou era ahora él era quien se sentía bajo presión pensando que su apellido le había quedado grande .

El automóvil se detuvo y Haruka bajo de la mano lleva a Hotaru, Setsuna también bajo y en silencio se marchó en dirección contraria alejándose de ellos que tal vez pudieron ser su familia pero ya no había vuelta atrás

— ¡Setsuna, podemos hablar? - pregunto Haruka al ver a la mujer alejarse

— Se lo que quieres saber y la respuestas es, si yo me marche aceptando el dinero que me ofreció tu hermana , en aquel entonces quería usar a Hotaru para arruinar tu vida y la de Michiru sabía que tu querías ir a buscarla y yo quería arruinarte la vida pero Serena me ofreció un mejor traro, ella se encargaría de Hotaru a cambio de que yo me marchara con una buena cantidad - dijo la peliverde

— Setuna yo…

— No tienes nada que decir, tu hermana solo quería protegerte a ti, a Hotaru e incluso a mí - dijo con una débil sonrisa y marcho no quería estar más en aquel lugar había perdido pero no solo la batalla contra Haruka, había perdido hasta la razón por la cual se levantaba diariamente.

Michiru apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio helado del automóvil, frente a ella se hallaba Zafiro, el peliazul le había contado todo acerca de lo que estaba pasando y Michiru no sabía que hacer correr a buscar a Haruka o alejarse de todo, suspiro y se quedó viendo el vacío …

Continuara….


	12. IDIOTAS

IDIOTAS

Haruka se apoyó en la puerta del departamento, Serena le había mandado un mensaje, no volvería, el rubio suspiro su mundo se había destruido en cuestión de segundos la imagen que tenia de su hermana se había destruido con unas cuantas palabras su vida se fue al tacho suspiro ¿que debía hacer ahora? no tenía idea, pero lo primero que hiso fue envira a Hotaru a la casa de sus padres alejándola de todo protegida por los guardaespaldas que Serena le mando. Sus ojos recorrieron el departamento habían pasado tantas cosas en aquel lugar, había vivido muy buenos momentos en aquel departamento alado de su hija y su hermana incluso alado de Michiru

Haruka golpeo la pared con el puño estaba tan frustrado ¿porque las cosa habían resultado de aquella manera? se preguntó una y mil veces, la frustración lo estaba matando lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada su hermana estaba en quién sabe dónde y Michiru pues no le cogía el móvil; maldijo, tiro todo lo que encontró sobre la mesa, los adornos de cristal cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, iba descargar nuevamente su furia en los adornos cuando el sonido del timbre lo distrajo

No sabía quién podía ser pero estaba seguro que los sujetos allá fuera no dejarían pasar a nadie extraño así que abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada llena de angustia de Michiru

— Haruka — dijo la chica

— Michiru — susurro sorprendido

El rubio se hiso a un lado permitiéndole entrar a la chica, ella estaba confundida pero ya había tomado una decisión. cuando Haruka cerró la puerta ella lo beso con pasión y amor queriendo demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado, Haruka correspondió la había necesitado tanto su amada Michiru, su niña lo único verdadero en su vida lo único real y entonces tomo la decisión de alejarla, ¿qué derecho tenía él de arrastrar a una inocente joven con todo un futuro por delante a su complicada vida? no tenía derecho a arrebatarle toda una vida pero aunque su mente decía que lo correcto era alejarla su corazón decía lo contrario, pero una vez más la razón gano se alejó de Michiru y la miro a los ojos se sumergió en ese océano turquesa y supo que alejar a Michiru sería muy difícil suspiro

_Estamos frente a frente, no decimos nada__  
__tú sabes lo que siento, agachas la mirada,__  
__el amor se terminó,__  
__y por eso digo adiós_.

— Michiru — le dijo desaviando la mirada — debemos hablar — aquellas palabras fueron tan distantes que la joven sintió que nada bueno saldría de todo tomo asiento frente a Haruka el rubio tomo una bocana de aire pues de pronto sintió que le faltaba miro a Michiru pero volvió a desviar la mirada no quería flaquear, lo que hacía era por el bien de ella era lo mejor se repitió una y otra vez

El corazón de Michiru latía fuertemente, se sentía nerviosa conocía esa expresión no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en el rubio y de pronto lo entendió, él estaba decidiendo por los dos nuevamente el silencio se prolongó, ninguno quería romperlo, ambos queriendo evitar lo inevitable

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara,__  
__ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma,__  
__me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo,__  
__que donde está el amor que te había prometido,__  
__aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos,__  
__te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido_

— Michiru — al fin comenzó — quiero que terminemos, lo nuestro fue hermoso mientras duro pero ya no podemos seguir es lo mejor para ambos — Michiru permaneció en silencio unos instantes …

— ¡No! ¿porque debe ser así Haruka? sea lo que sea lo superemos juntos, tu y yo, por favor — pidió ella

— Se terminó Michiru — contesto él sin atreverse a verla a los ojos — estarás bien todo esto solo será un recuerdo nada más, por favor no lo hagas más difícil - pidió el rubio

— Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas — pidió la chica las lágrimas corrían por su meguillas y la voz se le había quebrado, se sentía patética y demasiado vulnerable

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz,__  
__aún sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado.__  
__Deja de decir que tú sin mi ya no puedes vivir__  
__yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado.__El amor que esperas llegará,__  
__ese amor que no te puedo dar.__  
__y verás que cuando estes con él,__  
__será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar._

Haruka alzo la vista y vio esos cristalinos ojos turquesa derramando lagrimas una vez más y era su culpa, jamás había podido verla llorar simplemente no lo resistía alzo la mano y limpio el rostro de la joven, ella lo vio a los ojos con una muda suplica él no pudo resistirlo más y la abraso aspiro el perfume que desprendían los cabellos de la maestra quería quedarse asi por siempre quería olvidarse del mundo e ignorar todo lo que había descubierto, ella se aferró a la camisa de Haruka no quería separarse nuevamente de él, no quería terminar su historia con lágrimas en los ojos entonces sintió como él empezaba a alejarse ambos se vieron a los ojos y Haruka estaba por hablar pero Michiru no quería escuchar nada más, lo beso con amor y el rubio le correspondio devorando la boca de la maestra la estrecho en sus brazos m aprisiono la pequeña cintura y fue subiendo por la espalda de la chica , las manos de Michiru se hundieron en los cabellos rubios , Haruka quería recordarla y ella no quería dejarlo marchar, él deseaba grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de la única mujer a la que amaba realmente

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos,__  
__hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar,__  
__siento tristeza en mi interior,__  
__por no ganarle al corazón._

La noche caía en Tokio y Haruka estaba echado en la cama de su habitación Michiru dormía abrazada a él, el rubio tenía la vista fija en el techo su mente era un caos sabía lo que debía hacer pero no quería hacerlo, la lenta y acompasada respiración de la joven lo tranquilizaba , no la quería dejar pero era lo mejor, ella estaría bien lejos de él , ella seguramente encontraría un buen hombre, se casaría y tendría hijos, una familia era lo que ella se merecía, una vida tranquila lejos de él, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, suspiro profundamente si permanecía más tiempo en aquella habitación seguramente sería incapaz de alejarse de ella, si la veía llorar una sola vez más él no podría hacer lo que consideraba correcto con cuidado se apartó de ella se vistió y miro a la joven una última vez se inclinó y beso sus labios antes de alejarse, camino con decisión hacia la puerta si volteaba la determinación se iría por el caño y no se atrevería a marcharse, así que no volteo ni una sola ves abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación y por más que lo intento no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos sin permiso, pero ya no había marcha atrás aunque su corazón se destrozara él no volvería .

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,__  
__aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,__  
__deja de decir que tú sin mí ya no puedes vivir,__  
__yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado.__Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo,__  
__te pido me perdones, te juro lo intente._

Michiru abraso las sabanas y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos si Haruka hubiese volteado tal vez la habría visto despertar pero no volteo, él había tomado su decisión y ella por más que intento hacerlo cambiar de parecer no pudo se quedó allí llorando y abrasando las sabanas de la cama esas que aún conservan su el aroma del su perfume. Permaneció así hasta que se durmió sola en aquel departamento, sola otra vez.

— Idiota — susurro cuando renovadas lágrimas rodaron por sus meguillas.

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,__  
__aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,__  
__deja de decir que tú sin mí ya no puedes vivir,__  
__yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado..._

Serena contemplaba la luna llena desde su habitación sus ojos estaban ausentes y ella se hallaba perdida en su sus pensamientos asía solo unas horas había vuelto, las cosas le estaban explotado en la cara todo lo que había intentado proteger todo se había ido al demonio se abraso así misma y permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, los golpes en la puerta la trajeron devuelta a la dura realidad

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto recomponiéndose al instante

— Señorita tiene visita

— No quiero ver a nadie — respondió

— Serena, es Seiya — le dijo Lita hubo un largo silencio

— Saldré en unos minutos — respondió la rubia al fin

Seiya contemplaba toda la decoración de aquella sala, habían varios cuadros de pinturas tradicionales y todo en aquel lugar le hacía sentir que estaba en la era de Edo pero en todo aquel entorno los sujetos de traje negro que vigilaban las afueras de aquella casa tampoco encajaban y entonces aprecio Serena una sonrisa tímida adornaba su rostro los ojos de la chica estaban cristalinos y Seiya supo que otra vez estaba evitando las ganas de llorar, suspiro y le sonrió con confianza

— Hola — dijo

— Hola — respondió la rubia y a él le pareció solo una chica normal desvalida y frágil, una chica a la que se debía proteger entonces la imagen de "_Serena el escorpión dorado"_ le llego como un recuerdo falso y lejano, aquella Serena que lo había rescatado y que sin miedo alguno se enfrentó a ese hombre había desaparecido por completo Seiya se perdió en esos ojos los mismos de los que se enamoró la primera ves

— Serena… hay algo que quiero decirte — dijo

— Aquí no — respondió ella luego miro hacia la puerta y le hiso una señal para que la siguiera se acercó a una pared le dio tres golpes y se revelo un pasadizo oculto los dos se internaron en aquel túnel que daba hacia una salida a varias cuadras de la mansión, serena sonrió recordando las veces que había escapado de su abuelo por aquel pasaje — vamos a dar una vuelta —dijo y abrió una bodega dos motocicletas negras y varios automóviles se hallaban en aquel lugar cogió una llave y subió a un deportivo el pelinegro se apresuró a su lado.

El silencio reino en el automóvil mientras las luces de la ciudad se quedaban atrás, Serena conducía quería solo por un momento alejarse de todo olvidarse de lo que había pasado, Seiya contemplaba el rostro de Serena finalmente el automóvil se detuvo el pelinegro vio asía fuera pero todo estaba oscuro más el sonido de las olas le indico que estaban en la playa Serena se bajó del automóvil y la brisa marina jugo con su cabellos y le acaricio el rostro Seiya se paró a su lado sus ojos se iban acostumbraron a la oscuridad pero el pelinegro no espero más cogió la mano de la chica

— Te quiero — dijo él

— Seiya — sonrió la rubia — te tardaste mucho — dijo sin apartar los ojos del océano aquello no le gusto al pelinegro

— Serena – la llamo

— Tal vez si me lo hubieses dicho cuando llegaste abríamos estado juntos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo …

— Aun podemos Serena yo … — sus palabras jamás abandonaron sus labios pues la rubia lo había callado con un beso

— Disfrutemos el momento ¿si? — dijo la chica separándose

Por una noche Serena y Seiya caminaron como una pareja normal por las orillas del mar disfrutando de una cita, la rubia se comportaba como una niña y Seiya le seguía el paso, las sonrisa no faltaron y tampoco los besos pero igual que el cuento de cenicienta y al llegar las doce la magia termina y Serena volvió a la realidad con una llamada. Seiya miro a Serena esperando que dijera algo pero la rubia suspiro y la mirada que le dirigió no fue nada alentadora

_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.__  
__Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.__  
__Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

— Gracias Seiya - dijo soltando la mano de pelinegro

— Serena…

— Ya sabes aquí se termina todo — dijo la rubia

— ¿Porque debe ser así? yo quiero estar contigo a tu lado ¡te amo Serena! -protesto

Los ojos de Serena se enternecieron y coloco su mano en la meguilla de Seiya, lo amaba pero no quería que nada malo le pasara, él estaría mejor lejos de ella siendo solo un bonito recuerdo algo lejano, Seiya la miraba con esos ojos tan azules y llenos de amor pero a su lado las personas que ella quería siempre salían lastimadas, siempre salían heridas y en el peor de los casos acaban muertos igual que su abuelo, suspiro y retiro su mano

_La luz ya, no alcanza...__  
__No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...__  
__Un Angel te cuida...__  
__Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

_Y alejate de mi amor...__  
__Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco...__  
__y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

— Tú no puedes estar a mi lado no sabes nada de lo que podría llegar a pasarte…

— Ya vi como es tu entorno y no tengo miedo, por favor Serena deja intentar alejarme –

— Crees que un simple secuestro es grabe que equivocado estas eso es solo la punta de iceberg , secuestros, asesinatos , peleas son cosa de todos los días , crees que puedes con eso crees que el amor lo superara todo al final terminaras muerto si seguimos juntos o pero aun odiándome por haberte involucrado — dijo la rubia

— Es mi decisión quiero ver las cosa de la que hablas con mis propios ojos yo…

— Eres bueno Seiya no cambies — dijo la chica

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...__  
__y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__veras que soy realmente bueno__  
__en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__a quien mas quiero..(X2)__  
_

— Las personas a mi alrededor siempre termina muertas —

— Serena —

— Que te hayan secuestrado por mi culpa tal vez haya sido bueno ya ves lo qué pasa cuando estas cerca mío , y eso solo fue porque nos vieron juntos un par de veces ahora imagina lo que pasaría si se enteran que estamos en una relación tu vida siempre estaría en peligro, no lo puedo permitir Seiya, es mejor que te alejes ahora decir adiós y olvidara todo –

— ¿Porque siempre intentas alejar a todos porque nuca eres un poco egoísta y piensas en ti primero que en los demás? — dijo el sujetándola por los brazos y obligándola a verlo directamente

_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco__  
__quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto__  
__Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.__La luz ya, no alcanza...__  
__No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...__  
__Un Angel te cuida...__  
__Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...__  
_

— ¡Ya basta Seiya!, ya basta, soy egoísta por eso no me importa lo que piensas, soy egoísta por eso no quiero tenerte cerca porque me haces vulnerable y no quiero eso, sabes que no soy una damisela en peligro yo puedo defenderme sola no necesito al caballero de brillante armadura, no te necesito Seiya — dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El pelinegro la soltó aquellas palabras habían sido hirientes pero entonces él lo entendió, no lo necesitaba, ella no lo necesitaba, ella estaba bien sin él siempre había estado bien sin él. Una fuerte lluvia caía pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Serena quería retractarse y decirle que lo necesitaba mucho, que no la dejara pero una vez más la razón gano y se mantuvo firme, Seiya bajo la cabeza sus ojos azules estaban vacíos y tristes y Serenase maldijo por lastimarlo de aquella manera pero era lo mejor se repitió

_Y alejate de mi amor...__  
__Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco...__  
__y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO__Si aun no me lo crees amor...__  
__y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__veras que soy realmente bueno__  
__en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__y hacer llorar__  
__a quien más quiero..__  
_

El sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose los devolvió a la realidad. Zafiro bajo sosteniendo un paraguas camino algo indeciso hacia la pareja, ambos tenían el rostro bañando por la lluvia o tal vez por lagrimas; la primera en reaccionar fue Serena, lo vio un momento ausente luego pareció volver a la realidad

— Serena vas a pescar un refriado — dijo el peliazul acercándose a la rubia y cubriéndola con el paraguas

— Vámonos — dijo ella con los ojos completamente rojos

— Serena — la llamo Seiya sujetando su muñeca

— Aléjate de mí Seiya — dijo la chica antes de soltarse y dejar las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del pelinegro — adiós — susurro muy bajo, las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que caían desde su cabello empapado

Zafiro le abrió la puerta y la rubia entro al automóvil en completo silencio, el peliazul arranco y un incómodo silencio se instaló en el coche

— Eres una idiota — dijo el mientras conducía

— Ya lo sé — contesto la chica, no quería que nadie la viera llorar así que oculto su rostro tras su largo cabello

Seiya se quedó allí bajo la lluvia un momento más finalmente reacciono metió la mano a la chaqueta y encontró las llaves del deportivo en el cual habían llegado a aquella playa, sonrió triste Serena le había dejado un modo de volver pero él no sabía si quería regresar…

Continuara….


End file.
